Maddie of the Future
by James Doyle
Summary: Phil of the Future crossover. One of Arwin's inventions places Maddie in a state of suspended animation. Can she adjust to life in the 22nd century with the help of Tipton manager Phil Diffy?
1. The Ghost in the Basement

Standard disclaimer: If you've seen the character on television, then it's the property of the Walt Disney Company. Considering Disney has created characters that enjoy writing fanfic, I don't think it's a big deal.

Without further ado…

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

_Boston_

_A.D. 2130_

Phil Diffy made his way eastward on the L-90 freeway. He had been skiing on Titan with his parents when he received an urgent call from his boss to report back to work. The next available flight had been to Seattle, leaving Phil with a twelve-hour drive once he returned earth-side.

It was all good, he thought. In the early hours of the morning, he approached Boston. After a quick shower and change of clothes at his condo, he could dispatch whatever annoyance his job had chosen to bestow upon him this time. Once he'd completed that task, he could easily negotiate for an extra week of vacation. Or so he thought.

The first of many complications presented itself in the form of Billie Joe Armstrong blaring _"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies…" _through the telecom implant in his left eardrum.

"Phil Diffy," he said quickly, answering the call. Given that he knew only one person in this century who liked Green Day, he correctly surmised who had called him.

"Hey bro! How's it going?" said Pim Diffy, offering her usual hollow pleasantries.

"Frack it all to haze, Pim!" cursed Phil. "I thought I told you to quit fracking with my ringtones!"

"Funny," replied Pim. "But when I let you set your own ringtones, you never seem to return my calls."

Phil sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. "Alright, Pim, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a boost to work this afternoon."

Phil became suspicious. "Why? Is there something wrong with your car?"

Pim hesitated for a moment. "Um, yeah, that's it. Darn thing just won't give me a pulse."

Phil growled. "Fine, I'll come take a look at it."

"No, no you don't have to!" said Pim, panic in her voice. "I just need a ride. I'll get my mechanic to…"

"I'll be at your place in ten, Pim," interrupted Phil. "End transmission."

Phil arrived at Pim's dingy South Boston apartment right on schedule. Pim came out into the garage to find Phil examining her car with an automotive scanner.

"You know, I really think a qualified mechanic should look at that," said a flustered Pim.

"Level two diagnostic complete," reported the computer voice. "All systems are within government-mandated operating parameters."

"Your car's just fine, Pim," grumbled Phil. "Now tell me the real reason you can't drive yourself to work.

"Um, well, see…I was out clubbing last night," improvised Pim. "Yeah, that's it! I know how you and the parentals always told me not to do that on a work night, but you know me! When I get into party mode, there's just no stopping me. I'm just too hung over to handle driving today."

"Uh huh," said Phil, approaching Pim with his wizard.

"You keep that thing away from me!" demanded Pim. Phil ignored her and continued to scan.

"Blood alcohol levels are within legal limits," reported the computer. Phil seized the element of surprise and snatched Pim's purse.

"How dare you," protested Pim. "I don't go through your personal belongings!"

Phil laughed as he made his way back to the car. "Since when?"

"Since now! I'm turning over a new leaf! I swear, if you take me to work without any further questions, I'll be a new woman!"

Phil ignored her and inserted her driver's license into the ignition slot.

"Unable to initiate," reported the car computer. "License has been suspended."

Phil took out the license and examined it:

Diffy, Pamela Lynn  
821 Jackson St. Apt. 706  
Boston, MA UMA-3345

NIRD: 2 May 2109

Sex: F  
Height: 157 cm  
Mass: 55 kg  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Blue

Phil scrolled through the various medical, employment, and other information until he found Pim's driving record.

Violations:

Speeding: 5  
Reckless Driving: 2  
Obstructing Traffic: 1  
Failure to Obey Signals or Signage: 3

Points: 13  
Fines: 600 Credits

License Suspended 14 August 2130

Traffic Court Summons, next screen

"This is outrageous," scolded Phil. "You just got your license back, Pim! Now you could lose it for good."

Pim rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! It's not like your driving record is spotless."

Phil smiled as he handed Pim his driver's license:

Diffy, Phillip James  
4308 New London Dr.  
Foxboro, MA UMD-2214

Sex: M  
NIRD: 11 February 2107  
Height: 178 cm  
Mass: 72 kg  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown

Violations

Points: 0  
Fines: 0 Credits

An advertisement window appeared on the license:

_You qualify for a reduced insurance rate. Contact your local Wizard Casualty agent._

Pim snorted.

"I should just leave you here," said Phil. "I should let you suffer the consequences."

Pim smiled. "But I know you're not going to."

Phil growled. "No, I'm not. Because if you lose your job, you'll lose your apartment, you won't be able to pay for school, and because I'm completely spineless, you'll end up moving in with me! So to spare us both a lot of misery, I have no choice but to take you to work. Just two conditions."

"Name 'em."

"One, I'm going to have to shower and change here, since I don't have time to go home now."

"Done. What else?"

"I don't know what's going on at work or how long it'll take. I might not have time to come back here and pick you up, so you'll have to go with me."

"Phil," protested Pim. "You know I get sick reading in the car."

Phil chuckled. "Something tells me you wouldn't have gotten much reading done, anyway."

A few minutes later, Phil found himself negotiating the three-dimensional labyrinth of buildings, cars, and miscellanea that comprised downtown Boston. After several minutes of his usual work-day combat piloting, he pulled into the upper drop-off zone of the Tipton Hotel.

"Valet mode," Phil instructed the car as he and Pim exited. Phil moved his hand over the valet's transaction machine and punched in a tip as the valet parked his car.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Martin," said Phil to his boss as he entered the main lobby.

"Likewise," replied Dex Martin, an elegantly-clad businessman in his mid thirties, with spiky blond hair and just a hint of Asian features. "New girlfriend, Diffy?"

Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No, sir. This is my sister Pim. Pim, this is Dex Martin, CEO of the Tipton Group, my boss."

Pim extended her hand, and Martin kissed it. "A pleasure, Miss Diffy."

"Likewise," she replied with an evil smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," apologized Phil as they headed toward the elevator.

"That's quite alright, Diffy," replied Martin. "She's not going anywhere."

"She?"

"You'll see when we get there."

A security guard prevented Pim from entering the elevator.

"I'm sorry, miss," said the guard. "You'll have to wait here."

"Second sub-basement," commanded Martin.

"Voice authorization confirmed for Dex Martin," replied the computer. "Going down."

The elevator opened into a dark, moldy labyrinth. Temporary lights had been affixed to the ceiling to compensate for the floor's long-since outmoded electrical systems.

"I don't think I've ever been down here before," commented Phil.

"No one has," replied Martin. "Not for over a century. Modern technology has eliminated the need for much of the hotel's original infrastructure. My predecessor decided to seal it off rather than bear the expense of clearing it out."

Phil nodded. It was a fairly common practice nowadays, and he'd heard all kinds of stories about all kinds of bizarre discoveries in the dark recesses of historic buildings.

They came around the corner and found the source of the eerie glow emanating throughout the sub-basement: A wide beam emitting from a light fixture. Within the beam was all but the right hand of a bleach-blonde young woman in an early 21st century-vintage Tipton uniform.

"It looks like some kind of stasis field," commented Phil.

The technician nodded. "It's quite advanced for its time."

"It was probably built by Arwin Hawkhauser, the hotel engineer at the time," added Martin. "By all accounts, the guy was a total nut-job, but a brilliant inventor."

"Who is she?" asked Phil, looking at the girl with wonder.

"We've identified her as Madeline Fitzpatrick," replied the technician. "She's a Boston native, born 24 March 1990, declared missing in 2008, presumed dead in 2010."

"Do you think she's still alive?"

"We don't know," replied the technician. "The device has a shutdown sequence, but we don't know how well she's been preserved, or what will happen to her when we turn it off."

"Unfortunately, we can't move the machine without disrupting it," added Martin. "That's why we asked you here. This is your hotel, Diffy, so we need you here as a witness."

"Alright," said Phil. "When do we start?"

"The shutdown sequence will start as soon as you sign the authorization," said the technician as he handed Phil a data pad. Phil placed his thumb on the pad, and the shutdown sequence began. The light went off, and Maddie Fitzpatrick jolted to life.

"Yeah, very funny, Arwin," she said. "Arwin? Where are you Arwin? Wait, where am I? Something feels…" She looked at the blunted end of her right arm. "Oh my god! My hand! Arwin, what the hell did you do to my hand?"

Maddie then began to screech with abandon. The technician zapped her with his wizard, causing her to fall unconscious.

Martin called for two security guards. "Is the suite ready?" asked Martin.

"Yes, sir," replied the guard. "Windows are covered, all 22nd century technology has either been removed or disguised."

"Very good," said Martin. "Take Miss Fitzpatrick there and put her in bed. I want a full security detail, 24/7. None of this gets out until I say so."

"Yes, sir," replied the guard.

Martin turned to Phil. "Alright, Diffy. This is your show now."

"Beg your pardon, sir?"

"We take care of our employees here at the Tipton. I'm putting you in charge of Miss Fitzpatrick," explained Martin. "This is sure to be a real jolt to the synapses for her. I want you to make sure she makes the adjustment with a minimum of complications. Nobody knows the early 21st century better than you, Diffy."

"With all due respect, sir," argued Phil. "Lots of people have been to the 21st century."

"Lots of people have been there, Diffy, but as far as I know, you and your family are the only people from our time who've actually lived in that century."

"And what about my hotel?"

"Jiminez is ready for some responsibility. He'll keep her running smoothly for you."

"Very well, sir," conceded Phil. "I won't let you down."

"See that you don't, Diffy," replied Martin. "The lock is coded for your DNA. Now if you'll excuse me, I've already missed three meetings today, and I have five more to attend."

**End of Chapter One**


	2. A Hot Meal with a Side of Answers

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Two

Dex Martin flew about in his limo to various places in New England, running his usual errands. Pim Diffy accompanied him.

"I can't thank you enough for flying me around, Mr. Martin," said Pim.

Martin smiled. "Please, call me 'Dex.' Pim is an interesting name."

Pim smiled back. "It's short for 'Pamela,' but nobody calls me that." Her smile turned immediately to a scowl. "Ever."

"Alright," chuckled Dex. "'Pim' it is."

"So, you're car-pooling with your brother," commented Dex. "That's very...frugal."

Pim rolled her eyes. "Believe me, it wasn't my choice."

"What do you mean?" inquired Dex.

"Let's just say I've had a few...misunderstandings with the police." Pim hung her head. "So my license is suspended."

Dex smiled. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Cops aren't bad, they just have an overinflated sense of their own importance." Dex looked at the flat-screen in front of them. "Video transmission, Calvin Oppenheimer," commanded Dex. The image of a rather rotund middle-aged man in a luxuriously-appointed office appeared on the screen.

"Dex," greeted Oppenheimer. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Cal," greeted Dex in return. "I was wondering if you could get one of your underlings to take a look at some minor infractions for a friend of mine."

"Sure thing," replied Oppenheimer. "Just transmit ID and authorization, and I'll get right on it."

Pim inserted her driver's license into the slot, and placed her thumb on the familiar "Authorization Required" square on the screen. A screen bearing the logo of Oppenheimer and Associates, Attorneys at Law appeared on the screen, with the message "Please Hold."

Oppenheimer reappeared a few minutes later. "No sweat," he boasted. "I managed to get six points knocked off Miss Diffy's license. As soon as she pays the two hundred credit fine, she'll get her license back."

"Go ahead and pay that, and add it to my bill," instructed Dex.

"Will do," confirmed Oppenheimer. "Oppenheimer, out."

Pim's trademark smile appeared on her face. "Has anyone ever told you you're evil?"

Dex nodded. "I try not to let it bug me. I know I'm not evil. Ruthless? Absolutely! Mercenary? Certainly. You don't survive as an Opulence 500 CEO without those qualities."

"People say that about me all the time," lamented Pim. "Just because I wanted to take over the world."

Dex laughed. "I'm almost disappointed that you didn't. It would've been so easy in the 21st century, I wouldn't have been able to resist."

"Well, you're not a world tyrant," commented Pim. "But you haven't done too badly for yourself either."

Dex smiled. "Have dinner with me tonight," he said out of the clear blue.

Pim sighed. "I can't. I have to work."

"I own McCallum Laboratories," informed Dex. "I don't think I'll have much trouble getting you the night off."

Maddie Fitzpatrick awoke a few hours later. Her surroundings look somewhat familiar, and she quickly deduced them to be the former residence of the Martin family, though they had obviously long-since moved out. She could feel her right hand, but could not move it. She removed her arm from under the blanket to find it capped off at the wrist with a red plastic cylinder, covered in blinking LED lights.

Maddie's screeching awoke Phil Diffy from his nap on the sofa. He ran into the bedroom to find Maddie banging her head violently against the pillows.

"What are you doing?" yelled Phil.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" screamed Maddie. "I'm trying to wake up from this nightmare!"

"Miss Fitzpatrick..."

"Shut up!" she said, tossing whatever she could find close at hand at Phil. "Go away! Get thee behind me, Satan!"

She jumped up and attacked Phil, who seized her by the forearms and cast her back upon the bed, laying on top of her to restrain her.

"Let go of me!" demanded Maddie. "Help! Rape!"

"I'm not letting go until you calm down," argued Phil.

"Tell me what's going on here! Now!"

"I can't tell you that until you calm down."

Maddie began wailing like a newborn babe. She continued this for several minutes until she exhausted herself and went back to sleep. She awoke again about ninety minutes later to find her assailant gone.

She made her way to the door, only to find it locked. She looked for a phone to call hotel security, but found none. She considered screaming for help, but decided that would be futile, as her previous attempts had failed to attract any attention. She proceeded to the bathroom and disrobed. After a thorough self-examination, she concluded that she had not been raped. She found the customary Tipton toiletries basket, with a note written on Tipton stationary:

Dear Miss Fitzpatrick,

I apologize for the brutish manner in which I handled you early this afternoon. I honestly had no idea how to handle such a situation. I will return later this evening to brief you on your situation. For now, suffice it to know that you are not a prisoner. Once I've briefed you, and attended to a few formalities, you will be free to leave. I'm here to attend to your needs, and I look forward to meeting with you.

Your Servant,

Phillip J. Diffy  
General Manager  
Tipton Hotel, Boston

P.S.: The device on your forearm is waterproof. Feel free to freshen up.

Maddie ran herself a bath, and spent almost an hour in the tub, somewhat freaked that the water never seemed to get cold. She cried for a good portion of that time, but did manage to wash up. As she got out of the tub, she spent several more minutes drying her hair. During that time, she assured herself repeatedly that the girl in the mirror was really her.

She donned a bathrobe and sat on the couch. She couldn't find the TV remote, so she settled for the out-of-date magazines sitting upon the coffee table. She examined the labels, addressed to various members of the Diffy family at an address in a place she'd never heard of called Pickford, California.

As she finished her third magazine, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

"It's Phil Diffy," her caller announced. "Can I come in?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Fine, come in!" She still wasn't sure she trusted this Diffy character, but he had offered answers, and she certainly wanted some right about now.

Phil entered the room with a room service cart. He placed a dish in front of Maddie, and uncovered it to reveal a simple but delicious-smelling dish consisting of rice, beans, and chicken.

"I figured you must be hungry," noted Phil.

"Are you kidding?" said Maddie, her mouth already full. "I'm starving!"

Phil observed how Maddie had no trouble shoveling food into her mouth with her remaining hand. "Oh, thank goodness! You're left-handed!"

Maddie nodded. "Which is not to say I don't miss my right hand. Just what the hell happened to it?"

Phil decided this was a good a place to start as any. "Are you sure you want to hear about this right now? It's kind of gross."

Maddie held up her remaining hand. "I'm done freaking out. Now I just want some answers."

"I think that's fair," acknowledged Phil. "Your right hand was outside the stasis field when it activated. We found the skeletal remains of it a few feet away. Without proper blood-flow and neural feedback, it probably rotted and fell off within a few days."

"Stasis field," echoed Maddie. "Arwin said that's what he was building. I thought it was just another one of his flights of fancy. How long was I in there?"

Phil looked at his notes. "One hundred twenty-one years and seven months, give or take a few days."

Maddie tried hard not to contemplate the full implications of this revelation. Instead, she focused on the topic at hand. "What's going to happen to my hand? Is it gone forever?"

Phil smiled. "You have some options there. We can grow a new one for you, but it'll take several months of occupational therapy to retrain it. The other option is to give you a cybernetic replacement. It should adjust to your neural input patterns and be ready for use within a few minutes of installation."

"Will it look all scary and robotic?" asked Maddie.

"Not at all," assured Phil. "It'll be covered with your own skin. After a few weeks, you won't even notice it."

"I think I'll go with that option, then."

"Good choice," said Phil. "I'll have the tech come by tomorrow and set you up."

Maddie got up and walked over to the window. "If I'm going to live in your world, I'd at least like to see it."

Phil nodded. "Computer," he commanded. "Deactivate window shade."

The white walls on the far end of the suite became transparent. Phil stood beside Maddie as she looked out in awe. She could spot several familiar buildings, as well as new, esoteric-looking buildings in places formerly occupied by buildings she had remembered. Cars flew by in both directions at multiple altitudes. Off in the distance, holographic billboards displayed their advertisements.

"Wow," said Maddie. "I've lived in Boston my whole life, and I've never seen it so vibrant."

"Isn't it awesome," agreed Phil.

"I'd like to see more of it," requested Maddie.

"Why don't we start tomorrow," suggested Phil. "You might feel a little less awkward once you have your new hand."

Maddie laughed. "Yeah, I guess I'd stand out like a sore thumb with this red thing attached to my stump. Of course, I'll probably stand out anyway."

"Nonsense," said Phil. "Once we get you some new clothes and acquainted with our customs, you'll be one of us in no time!"

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Court is Now in Session

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had to do a bit of PotF research in order to proceed. Minor changes have been made to previous chapters._

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Three

The next day, Phil returned to Maddie's suite with Dr. Rosenblum, Boston's finest cybernetic physician, in tow. Before installing the new hand, Rosenblum conducted a thorough physical examination. Maddie had opted for Phil to remain in the room, since she had become fairly comfortable around him, and didn't really want a 22nd century doctor doing who-knows-what unsupervised.

"Extraordinary," said Rosenblum, as he wiggled Maddie's toes.

"It's only a pinky toe," argued Maddie.

"It's the only fully-functional pinky toe I've seen."

Maddie's face contorted in puzzlement. "Really?"

"Yes," replied the doctor. "I've seen my share of vestigial ones in med school. Those are usually removed shortly after birth to avoid the need for custom shoes. A researcher tried to create a gene therapy regimen to cure arthritis. It got out and altered most of the population's genetic code. There are anywhere from half a million to two million people on earth who were born with a functional pinky toe, all of them quite elderly."

"So you're saying most people in this century only have eight toes?" asked Maddie, stating the obvious.

"Precisely," replied Rosenblum. "If you're concerned about fitting in, I could remove yours. It's a simple outpatient procedure."

"No thank you!" yelled Maddie. "I've lost enough body parts already."

"Understandable," replied Rosenblum. "I think we're ready to begin."

Maddie watched in fascination as Rosenblum removed the plastic cylinder from her arm. She saw where the skin of her arm seemed to morph seamlessly into the polymers that comprised the cap on her arm. Her bone protruded a few inches beyond the cap, along with several plastic tubes she correctly surmised to be her major blood vessels.

Rosenblum took a few measurements and lasered off a few inches of bone. He slid the central armature of the cybernetic hand onto the bone and fused it in place with a wizard. He then attached the hand. Once he had done this, he had Maddie perform a series of exercises to ensure that it had been properly connected.

"I still can't feel anything," she reported.

"This will take care of that, said Rosenblum as he applied foam to Maddie's new hand and artfully molded it to the shape of her remaining hand. "This nano-network compound will ensure proper blood flow and neural feedback."

Finally, Rosenblum scraped a few flakes of skin from Maddie's scalp. He placed it carefully upon the foam. Within minutes, Maddie's natural skin tone began to spread across her hand. It gradually grew thicker until finally, hair and fingernails emerged.

Maddie examined her new hand with amazement. If she hadn't seen it installed with her own eyes, she'd have sworn she never lost the old one.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Rosenblum," said Maddie, extending him her new hand.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Fitzpatrick," replied Rosenblum, shaking her new hand.

"So what now?" asked Maddie as the doctor left.

"Put your thumb here," instructed Phil, guiding Maddie's hand to metal plate on the door where a handle would've been in her time.

"Computer," ordered Phil. "Identify user Madeline Fitzpatrick. Authorize for all guest room functions, suite 2330."

"Confirmed," said the computer voice. "Welcome to the Tipton, Miss Fitzpatrick. We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Maddie, this is your place now," informed Phil.

"So what are these 'formalities' you were talking about?" asked Maddie.

"I'll call Oppenheimer, see if we can't get you a hearing today," answered Phil.

"Hearing?"

"Your citizenship hearing," informed Phil. "I thought you might like to be able to do things like open a Federal Reserve account, own property, get a driver's license, vote, et cetera."

Maddie laughed. "Yeah, that might be nice."

Phil made a few calls while Maddie looked over some literature Phil had given her. She found the holographic text interface a bit awkward at first, but eventually got the hang of it.

"This wizard tool looks pretty amazing," commented Maddie. "And now that I think of it, pretty dangerous, too."

Phil nodded. "That's why you have to be licensed to operate one. My sister Pim and I were in the process of studying for our licenses when we got stuck in the 21st century. A lot of what we did with them is illegal. If the board had ever found out, we probably would've had our privileges revoked for life."

"Time out," said Maddie. "You lived in the 21st century?"

"Yeah, for almost two years. It was the scariest time of my entire life…and the best. So believe me when I say, I'm not completely clueless about what you left behind."

Without warning, Maddie threw her arms around Phil.

"What was that for?" asked Phil, accepting the hug after a moment's hesitation.

"I don't know," answered Maddie. "I guess I needed to hug someone, and you're the closest thing I have to a friend right now."

"Okay," said Phil, awkwardly. "That's kind of a back-handed compliment, but I'll take it."

Phil changed the subject. "So anyway, I have some good news. I talked to one of Oppenheimer's guys, and he managed to get you a hearing at 1300 this afternoon."

"Sweet," replied Maddie. "When do we leave?"

"How about right now?" suggested Phil. "There's a lifetime worth of things to see in Boston, but I thought maybe I'd give you the half-credit tour."

Maddie offered Phil an arm. "Lead the way."

Phil took Maddie's arm an escorted her to the elevator. They proceeded to twenty-fifth floor, through the main lobby to the guest curb, where a valet arrived with Phil's car. As the door opened automatically and Maddie got in, Phil began to miss the simple pleasure of opening the door for a lady that he'd experienced during his temporal exile.

"Activate owner mode," commanded Phil.

"Voice-print confirmed," replied the vehicle. "Please state the name of your passenger."

"Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"Saving passenger settings for Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"They were just starting to have those kinds of features in my time," observed Maddie.

"It's pretty much standard equipment now. You might want to raise your arms."

Maddie did as instructed, and a set of shoulder restraints reminiscent of those she'd seen on amusement park rides came down over her torso.

"All passengers secure," reported the vehicle. "Have a pleasant drive, Mr. Diffy."

Phil proceeded into the skies of downtown Boston, slowly at first to accommodate the anxiety of his passenger, but quickly speeding up so as to negotiate the organized chaos of midday Boston traffic.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to do this," commented Maddie.

"Nonsense," replied Phil. "The computer does most of the work for you. Some cities have centralized autonav systems, but here in Boston, we enjoy the freedom driving gives us. Those of us who don't take our driver's licenses for granted."

"Well, there's always the bus."

"I'm afraid not. Almost everyone drives these days. Energy is so cheap, there's really no point to public transit."

"Don't you worry about global warming?" argued Maddie.

"Yeah, as I recall, that was a concern in your time. Quantum cooling systems have revolutionized the way people use energy. Waste energy goes into a central heat-sync to be recycled."

Phil banked the vehicle to starboard so Maddie could see below. Maddie's eyes lit up at the sight of the Green Monster.

"There's Fenway Park, right where you left it," noted Phil.

"I see I-90 is now L-90," observed Maddie as she looked at the signage appearing on-screen. "What does the L stand for?"

"Luftbahn," replied Phil. "Kind of a take-off on the German autobahn concept, if you'll excuse the pun."

Maddie laughed. "Did you do much driving in my time?"

"Nah, I'd just gotten my learner's permit when we left. It was certainly interesting for my parents, though."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, there was this one time they decided to go on a weekend road-trip. They led a state trooper on a high-speed chase for twenty-tree miles."

"Twenty-three miles? You're kidding!"

"Nope. Since the fastest cars in our time travel at supersonic speeds, there's really no point in lights and sirens. The police just put a nav lock on your car when they pull you over. Thus, my parents had no idea what to think when they saw lights and sirens. They thought he was the grand marshal of a parade."

Maddie began laughing out loud, then stopped herself. "I'm sorry, that's not funny."

Phil laughed. "Personally, I think it's hilarious. Plus, they got two tickets for a hundred and fifty bucks a pop, and they thought it was for the ballet."

Maddie laughed uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh! Whatever possessed them to think that?"

"Police quit issuing paper citations decades ago. Now they just appear right on your license. So we don't call them 'tickets,' we call them 'violations.'"

"So did they ever figure it out?"

"Only after they got a citation in the mail for Failure to Appear. The fine ended up being about six hundred dollars, all in all."

"Oh my gosh," reacted Maddie. "That's a high price to pay for an honest mistake."

"Yeah," said Phil. "But they couldn't exactly explain themselves. Not without exposing us and polluting the timeline more than we already had."

"Wow," said Maddie. "I had no idea it was so hard for you."

"This might sound selfish of me, but I'm really glad to have someone outside my family who understands."

Maddie put a hand on Phil's shoulder. "That's not selfish at all."

After making a trip down the eastern seaboard, and deciding to save the tour of New York for another day, Phil and Maddie made their way to the landing pad of the courthouse. Once inside, one of Oppenheimer's associates met them.

"You must be Miss Fitzpatrick," greeted the suited young man as he extended his hand. "Mike Cavendish, Oppenheimer and Associates."

"A pleasure to meet you," replied Maddie.

"Oppenheimer and Associates has had a tight business relationship with the Tipton Group for over a century," explained Phil.

"I'm sure Mr. Diffy has explained the nature of these proceedings," said Cavendish.

"He said it was a formality to make sure I wasn't a freak of technology," parroted Maddie.

Cavendish laughed. "Mr. Diffy's choice of words is interesting, but essentially correct. Now, administrative court procedures are essentially the same as they were in your time. I assume you're familiar."

Maddie nodded. "Unless the judge has questions for me, I shut my piehole."

Cavendish's face listed to port in confusion. "21st century usage," explained Phil. "It means to caulk ones galb."

"Ah," said Cavendish. "In the case, we understand each other perfectly."

The courtroom consisted of stadium-style seats, and two elevated pods, within one of which sat Phil, Maddie, and Cavendish. In front of them sat a large, empty floor, with several large hatches. The bailiff entered the room a few minutes later.

"All rise," he instructed. "Terran Union Eleventh Circuit Federal Administrative Court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Yolanda Cabrera presiding."

The bench emerged from the central hatch in the floor and hovered about a meter above the floor, carrying Judge Cabrera, a middle-aged African-American woman clad in the traditional black robe and a ridiculously-long white wig.

"Be seated," instructed the Judge. "This court is convened to consider the application of one Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick for Terran Union Citizenship by right of previous citizenship in a constituent nation, under Article Five, Paragraph Twelve of the Terran Union Constitution. Present your case, counselor."

"Thank you, Your Honor," replied Cavendish. "Firstly, we can establish that my client is not a technological anomaly. We have submitted two independent lab reports indicating a match between DNA samples collected from my client's person, the skeletal remains of the severed hand found at the site of her discover, and the remains of her parents. These are a positive match with none of the transcription errors indicating cloning or replication.

"Furthermore, scans conducted by Dr. Felix Rosenblum indicate that, aside from her recently-installed cybernetic hand, and some miscellaneous dental work, my client's composition is entirely biological.

"As to the stasis field which preserved Miss Fitzpatrick, we have submitted two independent private investigators' reports indicating Arwin Hawkhauser, the designer of the stasis field, obtained his knowledge and skill free from any sort of anachronistic influence. Furthermore, since my client has been preserved within the natural temporal progression, we argue that she does not qualify as a time traveler under the criteria set forth in the Diffy Act."

"Very well," said the judge. "Present your evidence as to proof of sentience."

"Your honor, the Princeton University Department of Academic Records has provided us with my client's official Scholastic Aptitude Test scores. While a score of 1150 was considered quite mediocre even in her time, we believe it demonstrates the basic capacity for rational thought and functioning."

Maddie shot a dirty look at Cavendish.

"A bit dated, but adequate," commented the judge. "Proof of Citizenship?"

"Your honor, we have submitted official copies of my client's Commonwealth of Massachusetts birth certificate and United States passport, both of which indicate that, at the time of her temporal displacement, my client was a native-born United States citizen."

"Very well, counselor," replied the judge. "This court in recess until 1430, at which point I'll render a decision."

Maddie sat outside the courtroom, crying both from sorrow and anxiety.

"What happens if she rules against me?" asked Maddie.

"That's highly unlikely," answered Cavendish. "But the established procedure in such an event would be temporal deportation, that is, to erase your memory and send you back to your own time. So either way, you'll be fine!"

Maddie began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" asked Phil. "This is good news."

"I thought I wanted to win this," sobbed Maddie. "But I have to lose to go home. And I really want to go home. But that's probably not going to happen, is it?"

"No," Phil somberly replied. "Probably not."

Maddie sank into the depths of depression as she contemplated what Cavendish had said about her parents' remains.

"My parents are dead, Phil!" screamed Maddie.

"Yeah," said Phil. "I'm afraid there's no escaping that fact."

"Everyone is dead, Phil! Everyone! My parents, my brother, my sister, all my other relatives, London, Carey, the twins, even Moseby and Arwin. They're all dead!"

"I'm sorry, Maddie."

"Why me, Phil? Why am I still alive? I don't deserve to outlive all of them. They all had their whole lives ahead of them, and now, just like that, they're gone!"

Phil decided now was not the time to reason with Maddie. He held her as she sobbed upon his shoulder.

"We're ready," announced the bailiff a short time later.

"Court is in session," announced the judge shortly after they resumed their seats in the courtroom. "The circumstances under which Miss Fitzpatrick has made this application are unusual, but not entirely unprecedented. It is the decision of this court that Madeline Fitzpatrick, a lawfully-conceived member of the human species, is entitled to the rights and privileges of citizenship in the Union of Terran States. We will now administer the oath."

"You may select an affirming document, if you so choose," informed the bailiff as a holographic display of various sacred texts appeared before her.

"Number six, please," requested Maddie. A bible appeared on the podium at Maddie's left hand. She placed her hand upon the bible and raised her right hand.

"Please repeat after me," instructed the judge. "I, Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick…"

Maddie repeated after the judge. "…do solemnly swear…to uphold and the laws and the constitution of this Union of Terran States…against all enemies foreign and domestic…and to bear true faith and allegiance to the same…and that I take this obligation freely…without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion…so help me God."

"Miss Fitzpatrick," announced the judge. "It is my honor to extend to you all the rights, privileges, and duties of citizenship in the Union of Terran States. Congratulations, and Godspeed. This court is adjourned."

As Maddie exited the courtroom, she felt a slight ray of happiness penetrate the cloud of her melancholia. She threw her arms around Phil and began to cry once again.

"How can I help you through this?" asked Phil.

"I need to find out what happened to them, Phil," replied Maddie. "And I have to say goodbye."

"Alright," said Phil. "Whatever it is you need, we'll find it."

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Day of the Dead

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Four

Phil Diffy sat at his desk, trying to busy his mind with work. His efforts proved futile. He had not heard anything from Maddie Fitzpatrick for almost a week. His only reports on Maddie came from his assistant manager Mateo Jiminez, who kept him informed of Maddie's room service charges.

_Good_, he thought to himself. _At least she's eating._

Phil decided to go home for the evening. He entered his living room to find Pim waiting for her.

"How did you get in here?" asked Phil, not as an actual question so much as a reaction.

Pim smiled."I know where you keep the spare key."

"I don't have a spare key. It's a DNA encoded lock. By all rights, this place should be swarming with cops right now."

"Since when has that ever stopped me?"

Phil nodded in agreement. He decided he could use some company.

"So it looks like you and Dex Martin are dating," observed Phil.

"I wouldn't really call it dating," replied Pim. "He's just taken me out to dinner a few times."

Phil raised an eyebrow. "Pim, Dex Martin takes people out to dinner for exactly two reasons: For business, and for a squag."

Pim snorted. "Please, Phil! It's not like I'm a virgin."

Much as Phil hated to admit it to himself, his sister was right. He couldn't deny that she was an attractive young woman. He knew that sometime in high school, she had figured out how to combine her charm with her manipulative personality, turning herself into quite the seductress.

"Look, Pim," admonished Phil. "I say this because I care. It's always made me angry the way you use men until they get tired of it and walk away. Take a look at your life. Has it gotten you anywhere?"

"Those guys were all flatliners," protested Pim. "Dex Martin is a prize."

"Wrong," argued Phil. "Dex Martin is the player of all players. Trust me, you're a rank amateur at his game. Keep screwing around with him, and you'll be the one getting burned."

"Excuse me?" said Pim. Her eyes became wide and focused as she got in Phil's face. "You have absotively posilutely no fracking right to be giving me romantic advice! Look at you. You're pathetic! You've never had a stable relationship because you're still pining after that girl you left behind in the 21st century."

"This has nothing to do with Keely," protested Phil.

"Bull-fracking-shlank it doesn't," replied Pim. She backed away slightly, looked off to the side, and batted her eyes. "Or maybe I have it figured wrong. Maybe you've got the granite pole for the new Little Miss 21st Century."

"_You leave Maddie the hell out of this!"_ belted Phil, nearly blowing Pim over.

"Excuse me,"said Pim with mock demureness. "I think I'd best be leaving now."

"Yes," growled Phil. "I really think that you should."

The next morning, Maddie awoke to the sound of an incessant knocking on her door.

"What?" she demanded as she opened the door.

"Get dressed," commanded Phil. "We're leaving in fifteen."

"Where are we going?" asked Maddie.

"To get you some closure."

Phil and Maddie arrived about two hours later in Virginia, just south of the Potomac. They approached a massive building with Romanesque architecture and granite fascia.

"What is this place?" asked Keely.

"It's the United States National Mausoleum," answered Phil. "The Land Use Policy Act of 2048 effectively banned cemeteries and claimed existing ones as public conservation lands. Anyone who didn't file a religious objection grievance was interred here. It's believed that this location houses anywhere between sixty-five and eighty percent of America's deceased."

"Seems a little creepy to me," commented Maddie.

"It seems a lot creepy to me," agreed Phil. "But for better or for worse, if you want to pay your last respects, this is the place."

They parked the car and found their way to the main lobby. Various exhibits on the mortuary sciences lined the walls. People from countless different cultures surrounded them, each paying their respects according to their own traditions.

"We should snag ourselves a trolley," suggested Phil, escorting Maddie to parenthesis-shaped platform with rails.

"Welcome to the National Mausoleum. We're sorry for your loss," greeted the computer. "Please state the name of the deceased."

Maddie wasn't sure who to visit first, but then a name came out of her mouth of its own accord. "London Tipton."

"Accessing London Tipton-Martin, NIRD: 12 January 1990, MORD: 3 October 2074. Please hold on."

The trolley sped through the main access corridor. It then circled around a cavernous cylindrical room with a large pillar in the center. The trolley stopped about two thirds of the way up. Before Maddie's eyes appeared vault, covered with a plaque which read:

London Tipton-Martin

1990-2074

Beloved Wife and Mother

The plague immediately to its left read:

Cody Martin

1993-2086

Beloved Husband and Father

"London," said Maddie, choking back tears. "It's me, Maddie."

"Well, it's about time you got here," replied a familiar voice. A hologram of an elderly London Tipton appeared in front of them.

"It's AI program, based on London's psychological profile." explained Phil. "Someone's idea of help. We can turn it off."

"No," said Maddie. "London, it's great to see you again."

"It's great to be seen," replied London. "How are things in the 22nd century?"

"Well, I just got here, but this world seems great! I guess everything worked out in the end. I don't know why I was so worried."

"Because you worry about everything," supplied London.

"Yeah, I always envied your carefree attitude."

"I tried to make you envious of everything I had, and that turned out to be the one thing." London hung her head. "I'm really sorry about that, Maddie."

"Really?"

"Of course I am! Otherwise, I wouldn't have written this letter."

A holographic display appeared of an actual letter written by London Tipton, addressed to Maddie. It told of how Maddie's disappearance had caused her to reexamine her life, particularly her feelings for Cody Martin.

"I'm sorry too, London," sobbed Maddie. "I wish I could go back in time and have my old life back."

"Don't talk like that, Maddie. I always knew you had a bright future ahead of you, and you still do, no matter what century you're in."

"Thanks, London. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm supposed to tell you that our time is almost up, and this simulation won't play again."

"I'm glad I got a chance to say goodbye, London. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye."

With that the hologram faded.

Maddie spent most of the day saying goodbye to friends and family. Some had interactive holograms like London's, but most had only a recorded message, and some had only pictures and text. After several hours, the time came to bid her final farewell:

Arwin Hawkhauser

1974-2011

As the computer identified her, it displayed only a letter that Arwin had written for her years ago.

December 17, 2010

Dear Maddie:

I've received word that you were presumed dead. But I'm the one person who knows the truth. I don't know if you'll ever read this, but I wanted you to know that it was never my intention to abandon you. The charging of stasis field's quantum subsystem caused a major blackout. Mr. Moseby fired me, and I wasn't given the opportunity to explain myself. I think if I'd tried, they'd lock me up. So for these past few years, I've been trying to find a way to get back into the sub-basement of the Tipton. If you're reading this letter, it means I've ultimately failed. However, wherever I am as you read this letter, I rejoice knowing that you're alive and well. I hope the future you find yourself in is a bright one. Whatever it is, make the most of your life, now that you have it back.

Sincerely,

Arwin Hawkhauser

"He died of a stroke just a few weeks after he wrote this," noted Phil.

Maddie nodded. "I figured something had happened to him. Otherwise, he'd have found a way to get me out of there."

A deafening silence characterized the first hour of their trip home. Finally, Phil spoke.

"I guess that didn't help much, did it?"

"Actually, it did," answered Maddie. "I can't explain it."

Phil sighed. "You might not believe this, but I know exactly how you feel."

"How?"

"Maddie, this might be totally the wrong thing to say, but I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone outside of my family."

"What is it, Phil?"

Phil swallowed hard, summoning up the courage to tell his story. "I was in love with a girl I knew in the 21st century."

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Maddie. "What was her name?"

"Keely. Keely Teslow. She was the most beautiful, talented, smart, kind, caring girl I'd ever met, in any century. She was my best friend. She knew all of my deepest, darkest secrets, and I knew all of hers."

"Were the two of you...a couple?"

Phil shook his head. "Only at the very end. Somewhere in the back of my family's collective mind lingered the notion that one day my dad would fix the time machine and we'd go home. But after almost two years, early 21st century Pickford, California began to feel like home. Anywhere she was felt like home. One day, I finally admitted to myself that I wanted to stay, and I hoped my dad would never fix the time machine.

"Then Keely and I were voted cutest couple, and we decided it was high-time we actually became a couple. It was my intention that day never to back to the future, to be with Keely for the rest of my life, to grow old with her and die of something horrible like cancer or diabetes. It would've been so worth it."

"Let me guess," volunteered Maddie. "Your dad fixed the time machine."

"Naturally," grumbled Phil. "As it turned out, he'd figured it out some time ago. It turns out none of us wanted to go back. Except Pim." Phil gritted his teeth, huffing a few times before uttering his next sentence. "So we sucked it up, did our duty, and went home to a world we barely recognized."

"And you can never go back."

Phil nodded. "No, I can't. The parliamentary investigation cleared us of any wrongdoing, but by then, they'd already passed the Diffy Act. Time travel is now allowed for research and temporal law enforcement purposes only. There's a lengthy and expensive application process for a permit, and the authorities told my family that we needn't bother applying."

"Oh my gosh, Phil!" exclaimed Maddie as tears welled up in her eyes once again. "I'm so sorry! You really do know how I feel, and I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" conceded Phil.

Maddie's face straightened up. "Phil, could you pull over for a second?"

Phil navigated the vehicle out of traffic and situated it in a position stationary with respect to the ground, as requested.

Maddie took Phil by the hand. "You and I both have loved ones that we left behind in the 21st century. I can't explain it, but somehow I know Keely loved you as much as you loved her. The people who loved us wanted only the best for us. So let's you and I make a pact, here and now, to honor their wishes and live to our highest potential, here and now."

Phil smiled. "You sound a lot like a motivational speaker."

"We work in the hospitality industry, Schweitzer," noted Maddie. "We've both heard more than our fair share. Doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"No," said Phil. "Actually, I think you couldn't be more right. It's a pact, then. Maddie Fitzpatrick, you and I are going to be the masters of 2130!"

Maddie grinned. "Damn straight!"

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Aerial Parking All the Way to the Bank

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Five

Fitzpatrick, Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine  
1000 Tipton Way  
Suite 2330  
Boston, MA UMC-3341

Sex: F  
NIRD: 24 March 1990  
Height: 160 cm  
Mass: 55 kg  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Brown

Certifications

Class C Learner's Permit  
Issued 9 September 2130

"Nope," said Maddie as she projected yet another holographic outfit onto herself. "Uh uh. No. Not that one. Oh, good grief, no! That'll do."

Maddie tossed the Dress Me Hoop above her head, which slowly applied the business skirt, blouse, and jacket she'd selected over her bra and panties. No sooner had it finished than Phil Diffy knocked on the door.

"Enter," she said, and the door unlocked itself.

"Wow," said Phil. "You look awesome!"

"Yeah, thanks to the Dress Me Hoop," noted Maddie. "The hair tool's pretty cool, too. Look," said Maddie as she lifted up her hair. "No more brown roots!"

"Good thing," commented Phil. "Bleach is pretty hard to come by in this day and age."

Maddie scrunched her nose at Phil, then changed the subject. "Oh, good news! I got my learner's permit!"

"Yeah," said Phil. "The night manager told me you spent four hours at the government services kiosk in the lobby."

Maddie frowned. "Sorry about that. Thank goodness there wasn't a line."

Phil held up his hands. "Forget about that. What do you say we break in that permit of yours?"

"Today?" asked Maddie. "Now? With your car?"

Phil smiled and nodded. "There's no time like the present."

A few minutes later, Maddie sat behind the controls of Phil's luxury sedan, with sweat and chattering of teeth.

"Maddie?"

"Yes, Phil?" she snapped.

"Breath," commanded Phil.

"Yes, Phil." she replied, then took a breath. "Ah, much better."

"Okay, good. It's like I said, the computer handles most of the aviation theory for you. All you have to do is guide her where you want her to go. The most important thing to remember is that cars are able to fly by exploiting a loophole in general relativity that causes them to behave as though they have no mass relative to earth."

"English, Diffy," interrupted Maddie.

"In other words, the car will pretty much keep going in the same direction at the same speed until something changes that."

"Okay, mirrors and cameras adjusted, safety restraints in place," said Maddie as she reached for the shifter.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" hinted Phil.

"Oh, right," said Maddie. "Start the car."

Maddie inserted her ID card.

"Learner's permit accepted," said the car. "Please insert ID for licensed driver."

Phil inserted his ID, and the car came to life, startling Maddie. She shook it off and reached for the shifter once again.

"Okay," instructed Phil. "Shift her into neutral. Keep your eye on the dive indicator, give the yoke a gentle tug, straight back, and then level her off."

Maddie did as instructed. The car lifted off the pad as she pulled back, then hovered there as she pushed in.

"Okay," said Phil, starting to sweat a bit himself. "Shift her into drive, and give her just a bit of trust."

Maddie stepped a bit too hard on the gas, and the car zoomed forward."

"_Retros!" _yelled Phil. Maddie quickly stepped on the brake.

"We're moving backwards," observed Maddie.

"Yes," said Phil, trying to maintain his composure. "Tap the thrusters, ever so gently."

Maddie gave the car just enough thrust to bring her to a stop.

"You might not know this," informed Phil. "But the brakes on ground-based vehicles work by dissipating kinetic energy as heat through friction. Not so with modern automobiles. Retros work by counter-acting forward momentum with reverse thrust. Too much, and you go the other direction."

:"Got it," said Maddie. "Maybe we should try this another day."

"Nice try," said Phil. "Your appointment's not for two hours, we still have plenty of time. The sooner you get your license, the sooner I don't have to cart you around anymore. It's not that I don't enjoy your company, but I don't think Mr. Martin wants a chauffeur drawing my salary."

Maddie laughed. "Okay, trying this again. Giving her just a bit of gas."

"There you go," said Phil. "Now, get up to the speed of traffic, right signal, check your cameras, check your blind spot, and merge. There, we're moving with the flow of traffic and we've managed not to hit anything. Lesson one is a success."

"Out of curiosity," asked Maddie. "What would happen if I were to shift her into neutral and pull hard on the yoke?"

"Don't even consider it!" admonished Phil. "Abrupt altitude changes eat up deuterium like you wouldn't believe. Take it from someone who learned the hard way: Waiting in the middle of the Gobi Desert for a tow-truck to come and relight your fusion reactor is not fun."

After making a few loops around Boston for practice, Phil directed Maddie to the SolarCorp Investment Bank building.

"Okay, looking for the valet station," said Maddie.

"Forget the valet station," instructed Phil. "Let's go for the garage!"

"But that means..."

"No time like the present."

A few minutes later, Phil instructed Maddie on how to pull into the tight spot they'd found.

"Right signal. Stop. Forty-five degrees starboard. Retros. Straighten her out quick, and...stop! Docking clamps engaged, put her in park, and shut her down."

Maddie sighed in relief.

"Congratulations," said Phil. "You've just mastered aerial parking on your first try!"

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Maddie. "That was so cool! Thanks, Phil."

"Anytime," replied Phil as he exited the vehicle. He pushed the passenger seat and center console backward so as to allow Maddie to exit from the passenger side.

Maddie and Phil found their way to the appropriate waiting area, where an expensively-clad businessman with slicked-back hair met them.

"Miss Fitzpatrick, I presume," said the banker as he shook her hand. "I'm Wilhelm Grieg, investor relations."

"Pleased to meet, Mr. Grieg," replied Maddie. "This is my associate, Phil Diffy."

Grieg shook Phil's hand. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Diffy. Won't you two come this way?"

Maddie and Phil took a seat in Grieg's small but luxuriously-appointed office.

"Can I get you something to drink?" offered Grieg's secretary.

"Just water, please," requested Maddie.

The secretary looked at Phil. "For you, sir?"

"The same," replied Phil.

Just as the secretary left, Grieg reappeared.

"I'm terribly sorry about that. I just got a packet from Mars and I had to do some quick delegating," apologized Grieg. "Miss Fitzpatrick, I'm glad we were able to get in touch with you. I'm sure you can imagine our surprise when the name of a hundred and forty-year-old client of ours shows up in the latest court proceedings."

"Yeah," said Maddie. "I was wondering why an investment banker would want to contact me."

"Ah, straight to business," complimented Grieg. "I like that. You may recall that in 2005, a very small mutual fund was started in your name."

"Ah, yes," noted Maddie. She looked over at Phil. "Moseby gave it to me in lieu of a Christmas bonus. I was told the stocks were practically worthless, but for some reason, I held onto it."

"Well," said Grieg. "That turned out to be a very good call. The Tipton Group purchased most of those companies when the Martin Brothers took over."

"Martin Brothers?" interrupted Maddie. "You mean Zack and Cody?"

Grieg's face lit up. "You knew the Martin brothers?"

Maddie nodded. "At times, enough to wish I didn't."

"Well, I'd definitely say they did right by you in the end. The value of Tipton stock has increased dramatically over the past century. Apparently, this Moseby neglected to inform your next-of-kin of the fund's existence, so it's been sitting and maturing all of these years."

"Just how much money are we talking about here?" asked Maddie.

Grieg brought up the figures on his holographic display. "Three hundred and thirty million credits."

"Yay me!" shouted Maddie as she jumped up and down clapping her hands. Phil cast a slightly worried look at her.

"It just seemed like the thing to do when we're talking about that kind of money," explained Maddie.

Maddie danced her way into the main lobby of the Tipton, followed by Phil.

"You present the appearance of someone who just found out she's rich," observed Dex Martin.

"You're very observant," said Maddie as she extended her hand. "Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"Dex Martin," replied Dex, shaking her hand. "It's good to meet you finally. Well, now that you're rich, you can start paying rent."

Maddie laughed with her normal proletarian chuckle. "Actually, I think I'm gonna get my own place. I'm not really a London Tipton kind of girl."

"Good call," commented Dex. "If your smart, you won't spend money like she did, either."

"Please," said Maddie. "I'm not a complete idiot. Grieg came up with a rather attractive investment portfolio for me."

Dex nodded approvingly. "Grieg's a good guy. Not as good as me, but that's why I'm making money for myself, and Grieg's making it for somebody else."

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Martin?" asked Maddie.

"Please," replied Dex. "You're not a peon anymore, you're one of us. Call me Dex."

Phil rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," continued Dex. "I was wondering if you might have dinner with me and my lady in the executive dining room. You can bring Diffy if you'd like."

"We'd be delighted to join you," said Maddie. Phil nodded in agreement.

"Very good. Dinner is at 1900 sharp. Don't be late."

As soon as Dex was out of earshot, Phil dropped his fake smile.

"Please tell me you're not actually buying any of that verbal flatulence," requested Phil.

Maddie's face transformed into a crooked smile. "Please! I worked at the Tipton for four years. I've seen his type before, and I know how they operate."

Phil place his hands on Maddie's shoulders. "Maddie, I don't know how you feel, but I consider you a friend, and I don't want you to turn into a monster. I've seen money do that to people."

Maddie drew him in for a hug. "Phil, you are my friend. And as long as you're here to keep me honest, that's not going to happen."

As they embraced, Phil looked into his own heart. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw something beginning to awaken in him. Something he hadn't felt in years, something he thought was dead in him. Could it be...no, not possible. Or was it?

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Dining on Humble Pie

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Six

Phil and Maddie arrived at the restaurant at 1855, dressed in the finest formal-wear the Dress Me Hope could furnish. The maitre d' showed them to the executive dining room, a room appointed to rival the palace at Versailles, where Dex and Pim awaited them. They exchanged pleasantries and took their seats.

"Chef Rainier is preparing his signature roast oxalo with peach sauce this evening," noted Dex. "A delicacy fit for royalty."

"Oxalo?" asked Maddie.

"It's a hybrid between a buffalo and a cow," answered Phil. "Feeling adventurous?"

Maddie grinned. "Always."

"It's a shame you'll be leaving us so soon," said Dex.

"I'd really like to get settled into my new life," explained Maddie. "Not that I haven't enjoyed my stay at the Tipton. Now that I think about it, it hasn't changed much since I worked here. Stepping out of the front door is almost like stepping into another world."

Dex nodded. "In our time, all but the poorest of people enjoy historically-unprecedented levels of comfort and convenience. Thus, we in the upper echelons of the hospitality industry have had to exercise our creativity in differentiating our product from the mainstream. What differentiates the Tipton from the competition is an authentic lodging experience."

"I've certainly seen plenty of bellhops and maids around," noted Maddie.

"Oh, it's much more than that," continued Dex. "All of our food is prepared fresh, all of our linens are hand-laundered, and all of the merchandise sold in our boutiques is hand-made. Aside from the technological niceties our guests specifically request, there are no robots, holograms, or spray cans in the Tipton."

A few moments later, the main course was served. Maddie took a bite after a moment's hesitation. As the unusual, yet exquisite flavor of the oxalo danced across her taste buds, she immediately dove in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I'm not being very refined."

Dex chuckled. "I never cared much about being refined. Being nouveau-riche is so much more fun! Besides, there's plenty more where that came from."

"I'm guessing you didn't ask me here to talk about Chef Rainier's oxalo," surmised Maddie.

"You would be correct," confirmed Dex. "Truth is, I'm curious as to what you think of our little corner of the space-time continuum."

"It's hard to say," admitted Maddie. "I haven't seen very much of it. I've spent hours on end looking at the Giggle. It's like information overload! I don't think I could find answers to all of my questions if I had a lifetime to look for them."

"Ah, such is the nature of life, no matter what century you're in," observed Dex. "Nonetheless, feel free to fire a few at me. Being 'in the know' is a survival skill in my work."

"Okay," said Maddie, trying to think of a good question. "Do you have faster-than-light travel?"

"We do," answered Dex. "Hyperspace engines in their current state are quite massive, and expensive to operate. As of now, they're only used in military vessels. But, Tipton R&D is working on that. We'd like to launch the first interstellar cruise liner."

"If being in the military is the only way to see the galaxy, I'll bet it's really popular career choice."

Dex nodded. "The armed forces turn away thousands of applicants every year." Dex placed a card on the table, and a hologram appeared of an officer who bore a strong resemblance to Dex. Maddie observed that, aside from the shoulder plates, brimless cap, and gauntlets typical of 22nd century military uniforms, naval dress whites had changed very little over the years.

"That's my brother Micah," Dex noted proudly. "He just graduated from Annapolis. He's attending flight school to be a fighter pilot."

"Men in Black, defending earth against the scum of the universe," said Maddie, somewhat sarcastically.

"Men in Black?" asked Dex, looking at Phil.

"It's a movie, sir," informed Phil. "About a group of government spooks working to keep aliens on earth a secret."

"Ah, yes," said Dex. "I'd read that the people of your time were suspicious that the existence of extra-terrestrials was being hidden from them."

Maddie tried to muffle her chuckling, but failed.

"What's so funny?" asked Dex.

Maddie giggled as she explained. "There was this one time London thought she saw a UFO. She wanted me to help her get a picture of it. Turns out it was just a balloon from her birthday party that had gotten caught on a television antenna."

"Believe me, you wouldn't think it was funny if you were in the military," noted Dex. "Micah has told me some of the stories he's heard from his flight instructors. Fighter pilots claim to have seen some truly bizarre things out there. Things that defy explanation. Whether they actually saw it, or it's a psychological reaction to being on the leading edge of human existence, I don't know. All I know is, if there is something like that out there, it probably doesn't understand us any better than we understand it. Something every one of us lives with is the fear that whatever is out there might get paranoid and destroy us. I, for one, am grateful that our fighting men and women are out there keeping an eye on things."

"Did you ever think about a military career yourself?" asked Maddie.

Dex sighed. "That was my original plan. Unfortunately, one of the strange things that came back from beyond our solar system was Greenemia."

Maddie nodded. "I read about that on the Giggle. The disease that completely reverses your personality. Scary stuff."

"It's been the tradition of the first-born Tipton child to take the reigns of the family business as soon as he can handle the responsibility. That was supposed to be my brother Kyle. Under normal circumstances, Greenemia is perfectly harmless, and often quite amusing. Unfortunately, Kyle was the kindest, most tender man anyone could ever hold to meet."

"What's so unfortunate about that?" asked Maddie.

"It's like you said: Greenemia completely reverses your personality. It turned him into a monster. He murdered five people before the police finally gunned him down."

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked a mortified Maddie.

"I don't want you to have a rosy picture of our century," explained Dex. "Despite all our technological and social advances, we still haven't escaped the misery of the human condition. All I can do is take Kyle's dreams for this company, and make them a reality. And now, Maddie Fitzpatrick, you have the resources to make your dreams come true. And I have the connections. So the question is, what can I do for you?"

"I don't know," said Maddie. "Can I have some time to think about it?"

Dex smiled and nodded. "Take all the time you need."

Phil looked across the table at his sister, who sat dangerously close to Dex Martin. Indeed, the two could scarcely take their hands off one another.

"What's the matter, Phil?" asked Pim. "You haven't said a word all evening."

"I feel like a third aft thruster," admitted Phil. "Maybe I should go."

"Don't be ridiculous, Diffy," argued Dex. "You can't leave until you've tried the apple crisp."

"I'm sorry, sir," huffed Phil. "But I really think I should go. I'm just not comfortable with this whole situation."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" accused Phil, no longer able to contain himself.

"Office, Diffy," ordered Dex. "PDQ."

Phil jogged to keep pace with Dex as he walked at full stride toward Phil's office. Instinctively, Phil shut the door behind him.

"Diffy, you'd better have a damn good explanation for your behavior if you have any intention of staying with this company," demanded Dex.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Phil through gritted teeth. "But I care about my sister more than my job. As much stress as she's put me through, I'd rather be scraping dead insects off windshields at the British Deuterium station than see Pim get hurt."

"Is that really what you think of me, Diffy?" asked a deeply-offended Dex.

"I don't know what to think, sir," admitted Phil. "You're a player, and so is Pim. I can't tell who's trying to what anymore. I'm not even sure she knows."

Dex motioned toward a chair, and Phil took a seat.

"Alright, Phil," said Dex, the first time he'd ever addressed Phil by his given name. "I'm not usually one to discuss my private life with my employees. But this is your sister we're talking about here, so I'm willing to overlook this misunderstanding and give you a little peace of mind."

"I'm in love with Pim," revealed Dex. "And she's in love with me. We were both very frank about our respective pasts, and we decided this was a prime opportunity for both of us to start fresh. Phil, my life is a ten-round fight with a three-meter six-armed Mars beast. And Pim's got the finesse to go through it with me. I never even considered settling down until she came along. She's the one blessing that all the money in the solar system couldn't buy me, the one I thought I'd never have. I could never do anything to jeopardize that. I know trusting me is a lot to ask, but I'm asking you nonetheless."

"Alright," said Phil. "I'm still not comfortable with this, but I'll adjust."

"Good deal," replied Dex. "Now let's get back to the dining room before our dates consume all of the apple crisp."

"I don't doubt that Maddie would," added Phil. "Did you see the way she eats?"

**End of Chapter Six**

_A/N: Short chapter, I know. Thought maybe something was going to happen, but the time just wasn't right. Stay tuned!_


	7. Hot Cars and Home Runs

_A/N: Okay, I admit, I'm selectively ignoring certain canon material. Some things in the series, e.g.: going to Paris for lunch, are tongue-in-cheek to the point of absurdity. This is the result of my taking the canon far more seriously than the producers ever intended._

_A/N: RMV stands for Registry of Motor Vehicles, the agency responsible for driver licensing in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts_

Special Disclaimer: The Houston Astros and the Boston Red Sox are the intellectual property of Major League Baseball.

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Seven

Phil Diffy arrived at Maddie's suite promptly at 0930. She answered the door, trembling a bit from anxiety.

"Relax," assured Phil. "You'll do fine."

"You're probably right," agreed Maddie. "It's not as bad as the last time I went to the RMV. I was shaking like a leaf."

"Well, you only have to go as far as the lobby, so you'll get maybe five shakes out of the trip," retorted Phil.

"Yeah, I know," lamented Maddie. "It's just not the same."

Phil and Maddie arrived at the government services kiosk in the Tipton Lobby. Maddie inserted her learner's permit into the slot and placed her thumb upon the "Authorization Required" square.

"Welcome to Government Services at the Tipton Hotel," greeted a British-accented female computer voice. "How may I be of service?"

"State government, Ministry of Transportation, driver licensing," requested Maddie.

"You have scheduled a driver's license examination for this time slot," informed the computer. "Do you wish to proceed?"

"Yes."

A door opened beneath the holoscreen, revealing two sets of virtu-goggles, both hard-wired to the machine to prevent tampering. Maddie donned the first pair. Phil set the second pair to observer mode, so that neither Maddie nor the examiner could perceive him, and donned his goggles.

Maddie found herself outside the Tipton, inside Phil's sedan. In the passenger seat sat a rotund, middle-aged balding man with several chins, clad in an ill-fitting RMV uniform.

"Mr. Hinkley?" said Maddie in disbelief, seeing the man who had administered her first driver's test.

"I'm not really Hinkley," noted the examiner. "The system extracts a familiar image from your surface thoughts to protect my identity. I think it's stupid, but I didn't design the system."

"Whatever," conceded Maddie. "Let's just get this over with."

After an uneventful run around Boston, the examiner had Maddie perform an aerial parking maneuver, which she executed flawlessly.

"Alright," said the examiner. "There were a few minor glitches here and there, but you passed."

Maddie screamed with excitement. The examiner held his ears the way is image-sake had done on Maddie's test day back in 2006.

"You have pretty good reflexes for a smod," commented the examiner.

"What did you just call me?" demanded Maddie.

The examiner gulped. "Sorry, gotta go." The virtual world disappeared, and Maddie found herself back at the kiosk in the Tipton lobby. She removed her learner's permit to find that it had been transformed into a driver's license. She hugged Phil tightly in celebration of her victory.

"So," said Maddie. "Are you up for a little outing?"

"Not right now," lamented Phil. "I have to work. I get off at 1800, though."

"Alright, I'll see you then," replied Maddie.

"Wait," called Phil as she walked away. "What did you have in mind?"

Maddie smiled. "What else? I need you to help me pick out a new car."

That evening, Maddie met Phil at his office after work, and the two of them proceeded to the nearest car dealership. A well-coiffed fellow with ridiculously white teeth, displayed in a sleazy grin, came to greet them.

"I see car salesmen haven't changed much," whispered Maddie to Phil, who chuckled under his breath and nodded in agreement.

"Good to see you again. Mr. Diffy," greeted the salesman.

"You too, Mr. Gellar," replied Phil.

"How's that sedan working out for you?"

"Very well, thank you," said Phil.

"I see you've brought me a new customer," note Gellar.

"This is my friend Maddie Fitzpatrick," introduced Phil. "She's a newly-ordained motorist in need of a ride."

Gellar's grin became even sleazier. "Well, then let's get Miss Fitzpatrick into a vehicle that's perfect for her."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Skip sales pitch," Phil commanded. Gellar's facial expression immediately became more sober.

"If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask," said Gellar, who then walked away.

"Robot?" whispered Maddie.

"Oh yeah," replied Phil.

Phil escorted Maddie to a driveway, differentiated from the surrounding carpet by its ceramic tile paving. At one end of the driveway lay a garage door opening to the outside. At the other end lay a circular platform surrounded by computer displays. Phil and Maddie approached one of them, and Maddie inserted her driver's license into the slot.

"I don't know about this, Phil," said Maddie. "Maybe I should just get a used car."

"No such thing," informed Phil. "The law requires that all vehicles be recycled after a million miles. Besides, all cars are fabricated to order. So buying a used car would be something like buying a used pair of underwear."

Maddie cringed. "Well, when you put it that way, let's pimp this ride!"

Phil smiled as he tapped a few commands into the computer.

"Now, the first thing is the reactor core. Anti-proton fuel is lighter and more powerful, but it's expensive and difficult to come by. I'd recommend a standard deuterium reactor."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Maddie, having only a vague idea what Phil was talking about. Phil tapped in a few more commands, and the holographic image of a deuterium reactor appeared above the platform. Afterwards, a selection of devices appeared immediately in front of them.

"They have quite a few antigrav generators here, but these three are really the only ones worth buying. The Yamaha gives you the most boost, but it eats up deuterium like you wouldn't believe. The Bosch is generally a good performer, and is easy on the deuterium, but it doesn't do very well with quick dives and climbs. The AC-Delco is the one I have. It strikes a good balance between performance and energy efficiency. The only drawback is it handles a little weird at low tide."

"I think we'll go with that one," requested Maddie. Phil tapped in a few more commands, and the generator she selected took its place in the hologram, connected to the reactor core.

Phil guided Maddie through many more options, until it came time for aesthetic considerations.

"Okay, first off, are you in the market for a coupe or a sedan?" asked Phil. "Bear in mind that cargo space is a non-issue in this day and age."

"We'll save the sensible car for later," said Maddie. "Coupe."

"Alright," said an enthusiastic Phil. "Now for the body type. I would recommend something aerodynamic. It saves on fuel, and looks really cool."

Maddie nodded in agreement, and Phil tapped in the appropriate command. The equipment selected thus far rearranged itself into the proper shape, and an arrowhead-shaped body appeared around it.

"And finally, the color," announced Phil.

"Oh, no contest!" said Maddie. "Candy apple red is the only way to go."

Phil smiled mischievously. "That color is _so _you."

Maddie playfully stuck her tongue out at Phil.

"And here we are," announced Phil. "Take a moment to review your options."

Maddie looked over the displays several more times. She looked at the price: 88,500 credits, well within her price range.

"This is the coolest car ever!" exclaimed Maddie. "Consider me sold."

Maddie authorized the transaction. A metal sleeve came down from the ceiling over the platform. Flashing lights could be seen under the bottom lip of the sleeve, and various strange noises could be heard. The sleeve retracted about ten minutes later, where Maddie's dream car made its debut into reality.

"Alright, Miss Fitzpatrick," said Phil. "It's all you."

Maddie threw her arms around Phil and kissed him on the cheek before getting into her new car. The car felt like an extension of her body as she took her seat and activated the systems for the first time.

"Where to now, Diffy?" asked Maddie, grinning seductively at Phil.

"Um, the nearest deuterium station," instructed Phil. "They don't give you very much."

Maddie chuckled. "See you back at the fort," she said as she closed the door.

Alarms sounded throughout the dealership. Flashing lights emerged from the floor and lined the driveway.

"Your attention please. Vehicle launching from bay three. Please stand clear," instructed a computer voice on the PA system. The door opened, and the traffic light mounted above it changed from red to flashing yellow. Maddie lifted the vehicle off the pad. When the light turned green, she shifted into drive and jetted out of the building.

Phil ran a few errands before returning to the Tipton. He arrived at Maddie's suite to find her watching the baseball game.

"Can you believe baseball season is still running?" observed Maddie.

"Baseball season runs year-round," informed Phil. "It pretty much has to, now that the World Series really is the _World _Series."

"I'm not complaining," said Maddie. "Those Red Sox are on fire this season."

Phil smiled and nodded. "Yeah, if they win this game, they'll be in the race for the Western Hemisphere pennant."

Maddie ordered room service for her and Phil, who stayed to watch the game with her. Several hours later, the Red Sox found themselves still tied with Houston Astros in the twelfth inning. The Sox were up to bat, two outs, runners on first and second, full count. The Astros' pitcher threw a fastball he was sure would end the inning and give the Astros their chance to bring the playoff round home. He ultimately failed, as the crack of the bat sent the ball into the upper deck, and three runners across home plate, sealing the victory for Boston.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Maddie, jumping on the sofa. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Phil joined Maddie in her reverie until he heard his telecom implant ring.

"Phil Diffy," he answered, his voice still quite loud from his jubilation. "Yes, sir. Yeah, Maddie and I were watching it too. Yeah, it's pretty awesome! Vacation, sir? That'd be awesome, sir. I'm really looking forward to it. Thanks a lot. Yeah, you too. Diffy, out."

"What was that all about?" inquired Maddie.

"That was Dex Martin," answered Phil. "He wants us to join him in his corporate box at Tipton Park in Buenos Aires for game one of the playoffs."

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Maddie.

"I don't joke about the playoffs, Maddie."

Maddie threw her arms around Phil and screeched with excitement.

"So are we riding down in his limo?" asked Maddie.

"We could do that," suggested Phil. "But I'm thinking that sweet ride of yours needs a victory lap."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Maddie. "Road trip!"

**End of Chapter Seven**

_A/N: I based Mr. Hinkley on Brian Baumgartner, who plays Kevin Malone on _The Office


	8. Diffy on First

Maddie of the Future

Special Disclaimer: The Boston Red Sox are the intellectual property of Major League Baseball. The Buenos Aires Admirals are my own creation.

_A/N: I fixed some glaring geographical errors in this chapter. I'm a geography major, so please don't tell my advisor._

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Eight

In the course of corporate chaos, it turned out that Dex Martin had to postpone the trip to Buenos Aires. A week later, the series stood at three to two, in favor of the Red Sox. Phil and Maddie could barely contain their excitement as they prepared for the trip.

"Do you like macaroni and cheese?" asked Phil as he rummaged through his supply of canned food.

"Yeah, that's fine," yelled Maddie as she programmed the outfits she wanted into her dress-me-hoop. "Got one for chips and salsa?"

"Hot or mild?" asked Phil.

"Hot," said Maddie. "What do I look like, a wimp?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" teased Phil.

"Yes," said Maddie. "The correct answer is, 'No, Maddie, you're a tough, self-reliant modern woman.'"

"Ah, so you want me to lie," Phil continued to tease.

"I'm impressed how well-trained you are," Maddie teased back as she walked out into the kitchen. "I can't get over the idea of food coming out of a spray can."

Phil nodded. "It's not fine dining, but it sure makes handy car food."

After about two hours of packing, Phil and Maddie concluded that they had sufficient provisions for their journey. Given the state of technology, the parcel fit quite nicely into Maddie's diminutive trunk. They took their seats in the vehicle and made final preparations for departure.

"Got all the pee stops mapped out?" asked Maddie.

Phil nodded. "There are roving service stations every hundred klicks or so. You should really considered having a kidney tap installed."

Maddie shuddered. "No thanks. I've already got more plastic in me than I ever wanted."

"Suit yourself," replied Phil with a shrug. "Looks like we're about ready. Do you have any kind of ritual you do before this sort of thing?"

"My mom used to say about six Hail Mary's," reminisced Maddie. "But since we're not traveling with six kids, I think we can just hit the road."

The vehicle pulled out of Phil's garage and out into the street. Maddie hovered along until she reached the launch zone, then merged onto L-95 south.

"You know, I think we need some tunage," suggested Phil. "Radio on, category: Oldies, channel 31."

"You're listening to Retro Joe: All Oldies, All the Time," announced the DJ. "For the first time in almost fifty years, the Red Sox have a shot at the World Series. It's been predicted that a hundred thousand people from all over the world will be making the trip for the big game. So today, we're playing the best road trip music of all time. Here's Journey with their 1981 top ten hit, 'Don't Stop Believing.'"

Maddie started to dance a bit in the driver's seat, then began to sing along.

_Just a small town girl  
__Living in a lonely world  
__She took the midnight train  
__Going anywhere  
__Just a city boy  
__Born and raised in South Detroit  
__He took the midnight train  
__Going anywhere_

By the time the chorus came along, at the very end of the song, Phil and Maddie both found themselves singing along with abandon. They continued their youthful reverie for several hours, singing along with Van Halen, Yellowcard, Barenaked Ladies, Earth Wind and Fire, Green Day, Kenny Loggins, and the Rolling Stones, to name a few.

"Junction L-40," announced the computer, just off the coast of Cuba. "Exit west for Havana, Cancun and points west. Exit east for Santo Domingo, Port-au-Prince, Kingston, and points east, and L-95 to the Lesser Antilles and points south."

"Wow," reacted Maddie. "I must have lost track of time. I almost missed our exit."

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun," agreed Phil.

"I think it's about time for a pit stop," announced Maddie, considering both the fuel gauge and the pressure upon her bladder. She spotted a large moving platform that resembled a flying mini-mall with large fuel tanks and made her way toward it. She landed the vehicle in one of the service bays.

"What can I do for you today, señorita?" asked the attendant.

"Give her a good checkup," instructed Maddie.

"You sure do love that car," observed Phil as they made their way to the main building.

"My parents did all they could to keep the family heap running," informed Maddie. "I guess I'm just grateful to have a nice car and the resources to take care of it."

Phil and Maddie sat down to eat in a restaurant that strongly resembled a 1950's malt shop, complete with jukebox. The robotic waitress returned within minutes with Phil's Reuben and Maddie's grilled cheese and tomato soup.

"This is awesome," complimented Maddie. "Just like mom used to make."

Phil smiled and pointed to the bottom of the menu:

_Intercon Roadside Services, a Subsidiary of the Tipton Group_

"The reminds me of something," said Maddie. "The stadium we're going to is called Tipton Park. Does that mean…"

"Yep," interrupted Phil. "The Tipton Group owns the Buenos Aires Admirals. Mr. Martin wanted to buy the Red Sox, but they weren't for sale."

"Wilfred Tipton was certainly a bigshot," observed Maddie, "But he didn't have his finger in nearly this many pies."

"The Martin Brothers made this company what it is today," explained Phil. "London Tipton was appalled by some of her father's business practices, so when she inherited the business, she turned it over to her husband Cody and her brother-in-law Zack, who diversified the company so they could pursue the hospitality business in a more responsible manner."

Mixed emotions filled Maddie's heart, consisting of sorrow for the loss of her friends, and pride in what they'd accomplished.

Phil took the wheel as they crossed the Caribbean Sea. Somewhere outside of Paramaribo, he looked over at the passenger seat to see Maddie sleeping soundly. He observed the rising and falling of her chest, her distinctive nose, and the way her long hair framed her face.

_Gracious_, Phil thought to himself. _I never realized how beautiful she is._

Around midnight, they passed Montevideo and made their way across the Rio de la Plata. Around the time the lights of Buenos Aires appeared on the horizon, Maddie awoke.

"How long was I out?" Maddie asked groggily.

"About four hours," answered Phil. "I think maybe Buenos Aires was a bit ambitious for your first long-distance road trip."

"Yeah," conceded Maddie. "But it was still fun."

An hour later, Phil and Maddie checked into their suite at the Buenos Aires Tipton. When Maddie had completed her bedtime ritual, she found Phil sprawled out upon the sofa bed, already fast asleep. Something about his messy hair and goofy facial expression made her smile within her heart. Careful not to wake him, she bent down and planted a kiss upon his forehead.

The next day, Phil and Maddie raced through their morning ritual and made their way along the moving sidewalk that ran under Avenida General Paz between the hotel and the ballpark. Unabashedly clad in historic Red Sox memorabilia, Phil wore number 27 in honor of Carlton Fisk, and Maddie wore number 46 in honor of Vera Palomino, the first woman ever to play for the Red Sox. They smiled and waved as the locals jeered them.

They displayed their driver's licenses to the security guard at the corporate box entrance, who checked them against the guest list and allowed them through. They rang the door chime for Dex Martin's corporate box. A valet answered and showed them in.

"Diffy, Maddie, glad you could make it," greeted Dex Martin, as he shook Phil's hand and kissed Maddie on the cheek. "The pre-game's almost finished. Why don't you grab some snacks and take a seat?" offered Dex as he showed them to a table filled with traditional ballpark fare. Phil opted for a hot pretzel and a soda. Maddie sat down beside him a moment later, with two hot dogs, a deluxe order of nachos, and a tall mug of beer on her tray.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer just a moment later. "Please rise as Miss Solar System 2129, Felicia Dimitrova leads us in singing our National Anthem."

The tune was familiar to Maddie, and the lyrics appeared on a holographic display above the field:

_Sing We Now of Earth United_

Words: Otis Kenyatta, 2096  
Music: _Ripley_, Lowell Mason, 1839

_Sing we now of earth united  
__Now all war and strife shall cease  
__Nevermore our race divided  
__In this blessed age of peace  
__How ambitious an endeavor  
__We would deign to undertake  
__We would pray that none would ever  
__Deign these bonds of peace to break_

"Batting first for the Red Sox," came the announcement. "Left fielder, Zin Tsao."

"Woo!" yelled Maddie, lowering her voice as she turned to Phil. "Tsao has a six hundred batting average. That's practically unheard of."

"I wouldn't be so confident," cautioned Phil. "Ferrera's got a fifty-meter-per-second fastball. He pitched three no-hitters this season."

After one strike, one foul, and two balls, Tsao drove one deep into left field, and made his way to second base.

"Yeow!" exclaimed Maddie. "Double! You go, boy!"

"I can't believe that Ferrera," cried Maddie in the middle of the third inning. "The guy's a machine."

"Highly unlikely," argued Phil. "Genetic enhancements and cybernetics are against league regulations."

Maddie remained hopeful as the Sox tied it up eight-all in the seventh. Her spirits began to droop, however, when the Admirals scored three runs in the eighth. A faint glimmer of hope emerged, however, when Ferrera's arm began to lose its magic, and he gave away a walk and two base hits.

"Ha!" said Maddie. "You should've taken him out two innings ago! Now we've got you where we want you!"

"Assuming we can bring in three of these runners," noted Phil. "It seems pretty doubtful with two outs."

"It ain't over 'til its over, Phil...oh my gosh! I just quoted a New York Yankee! What's wrong with me?"

Phil and Maddie watched intently as the pitcher wound up. It seemed to them like time was moving at half speed, and all sound in the world had ceased, save the theme music from _Chariots of Fire_. The pitch came, the bat cracked...and the miracle occurred.

What everyone thought for sure was a caught fly-ball missed the outfielder's glove by mere centimeters and fell behind the wall. The crowd went into an uproar as the Red Sox commenced their merry-go-round on the field.

The bottom of the ninth proved anticlimactic. Two caught fly-balls and a strikeout ended all World Series hopes for the Buenos Aires Admirals. Before the Red Sox could come in from the field, Boston fans throughout the park jumped over Buenos Aires fans and charged the field. Phil swept Maddie off her feet and ran down to the field with her, narrowly avoiding a nasty tumble several times. They exchanged high-fives and hugs with their fellow Boston fans for what seemed like an eternity.

As the celebration died down, Phil and Maddie found themselves standing alone on the pitcher's mound. Darkness surrounded them as the stadium lights shut off, and a solitary light from somewhere above home plate shone upon them.

"This was an awesome day," sighed Maddie.

"Yes," agreed Phil with a smile. "It certainly was." Phil gently brushed the hair away from Maddie's cheekbone. "But with you here with me, it's a perfect day." With that, Phil cupped Maddie's face in his hands, drew her too himself and kissed her. It startled her at first, but then she yielded and kissed back. As far as it concerned the two of them, that kiss could last forever. Unfortunately, reality came crashing down upon them in the form of Dex and Pim clapping.

"Honestly," said Pim. "If this hadn't worked, I'd have resorted to fusing you two together with a subatomic welder."

"Wait," asked Phil. "You're saying this whole thing was a setup?"

"No, the dinner party was supposed to be a setup," explained Dex. "If I'd have known it would take the Red Sox winning the pennant to get you two together, I'd have driven a harder bargain to buy the club."

"Why would you go to all this trouble just for us?" asked Maddie.

Pim donned a rare sincere smile. "Because I wanted my brother to be happy. After all, _I'm _supposed to be the cranky one in this family."

Phil embraced his sister. This proved to be one of the rare occasions when she hugged back.

"Just don't expect me to be this nice to you all the time," admonished Pim.

Phil smiled. "Please don't. That would be really weird."

Phil administered a quick handshake to Dex before taking his lady's hand and escorting her back to their suite. Upon arrival, Maddie once again engaged in her bedtime ritual, and once again found Phil fast asleep on the sofa bed when she finished. She lied down beside him (above the covers so as to preserve chastity,) cuddled up beside him, and went to sleep

**End of Chapter Eight**

_A/N: I could end the story here, but I don't think I'm going to. Both Phil and Maddie still have a few issues to work out._

_A/N: The lyrics to the national anthem were actually written by me. If you want to hear the tune, it can be found in the Cyber Hymnal. One of the hymns frequently set to that tune is _Lord, With Glowing Heart I'd Praise Thee, _penned by none other than Francis Scott Key, author of America's national anthem._


	9. You Can Be a Star

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Nine

Although Phil and Maddie would have liked to have spent more time touring Buenos Aires, Phil's work beckoned. Thus, they made the trek back to Boston the day after the big game.

No matter who drove, they couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of one another. Maddie, for her part, replayed the events of previous day in her mind. Something bothered her when she came to when they had retired for the evening.

"Phil," asked Maddie. "I know this might sound like a dumb question, but nothing...happened...last night, did it?"

Phil smiled. "I can neither confirm nor deny what my hands may have done, but rest assured that's the only part of me that touched you."

"Good," said Maddie. "Phil, I don't know what your experiences were before I came along, and I really don't need to know. I just think you should know that I'm a virgin, and I want to be a virgin on my wedding day."

"Cool with me," approved Phil. "I never had any intention of pressuring you into sex."

"That's pleasantly surprising," noted Maddie. "Given how sexualized the culture was in my time, I always figured your time would be a Roman orgy."

Phil laughed. "You're about sixty years late for that. People in those days did it so much that having sex was almost as routine as putting on socks. Sex got to be so boring that people just stopped. The population dropped by about half over a period of twenty years. Then, somewhere along the way, the world rediscovered marriage and family. So there's still a good bit of promiscuity out there, but for the most part, what you've said is generally what people are about."

"I guess that's why Keely loved you so much," noted Maddie. "You were probably the only guy in school who _wasn't _trying to get into her pants."

"Yeah," Phil replied flatly.

_Crap_, thought Maddie to herself. _Why'd I have to bring _her _up?_

Fortunately, Phil came through with a subject-change.

"So, are you still having trouble with those virtual high school classes?" asked Phil.

Maddie growled. "They're terrible! I feel like such an idiot in this century."

"You're not an idiot," assured Phil. "We just have a completely different educational system. It might take you awhile to catch up, but I'm sure you will."

"I really want to," expressed Maddie. "Even though I'm independently-wealthy, I'm also working-class Boston Irish. I can't not be doing something productive with my life. I've even looked into volunteer work."

"No luck, I take it," surmised Phil.

Maddie shook her head. "Volunteer organizations have to turn people away. Everything I was fighting against in the 21st century...war, disease, poverty, injustice...has all but disappeared."

"You know, Maddie, despite all that, it's not a perfect world," noted Phil. "People still have hopes and dreams, and those dreams don't always come true. Think about what you've always wanted to be, in your wildest fantasies. Go after it, and help others do the same."

Maddie leaned across the console and kissed Phil on the cheek. "I think I'll keep you around."

A few days later, back in Boston, Maddie sat in a waiting room at Tipton corporate headquarters.

"Mr. Martin will see you now," informed the secretary, who led Maddie into Dex Martin's office.

Though Dex was Cody's descendant, the appointments of his office reminded her more of what she remembered of Zack. Basketball hoop, pool, ping-pong, and foosball tables, and vintage pinball machines made for such a fun workplace that Maddie wondered how Dex managed to get any work done.

"Welcome," greeted Dex, kissing Maddie on the cheek. "So I see you've decided to take me up on my offer."

"How did you know?" asked Maddie.

"A good businessman knows what his clients want before they walk in the door," said Dex proudly.

"In the case, I'll get right to the point," she said as they took their seats. "Phil asked the other day what I wanted to be in my wildest fantasies. The responsible part of me always wanted to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or a public servant. But I think, deep down, in my heart-of-hearts, I always wanted to be a singer."

"Brilliant," exclaimed Dex. "I've been known to rub elbows with record executive or two from time to time. I'll start working my contacts."

"This might sound stupid," replied Maddie. "But I don't want you to just buy me a record deal. I want to 'pay my dues,' as it were."

"Relax, Maddie," assured Dex. "These guys are serious about the business. They'll give you an audience for my sake. They won't _sign _you unless you've got the goods."

"That's the other thing," added Maddie. "There's lots of other people out there who have real talent, but never get this kind of opportunity. I'd like to give them...and me...a real shot at the big-time."

"'Shot at the big-time,'" parroted Dex. "They certainly had some interesting expressions in your time. Alright, I've got an idea. We'll put the word out that my contacts are looking for new talent. I'll let you and Diffy listen to all the demos and pick the best people. Then, we'll have an invitation-only concert at the Tipton, where the brass can see and hear you for themselves."

"That'd be awesome," exclaimed Maddie. "What do you think we should sing?"

"Sing whatever you like," recommended Dex. "Today's music is so esoteric and experimental that people are starting to get bored with it. I can seriously picture you on the cutting edge of a classic pop comeback."

"Thanks Dex," said Maddie as she got up to leave. "You won't regret this."

"I know I won't," said Dex with a sly grin. "I don't make bad business decisions."

Dex Martin promoted Mateo Jiminez to general manager, with Phil Diffy now on special assignment planning and coordinating the big concert. Phil and Maddie listened to thousands upon thousands of demo files, of every type of music, and every level of quality. After about two months, they had managed to narrow it down to a select group of about ninety.

"This can seriously swing the axe," noted Maddie as she and Phil listened to a guitar demo for about the hundredth time. "Metal, jazz, blues, pop, acoustic. This guy's got it all."

"I agree," said Phil. "Computer, send standard acceptance letter to Jorge Palovich."

"Great," said Maddie. "Now we just need a bass player."

"How about that Australian girl?" suggested Phil.

"I dunno," argued Maddie. "She kinda creeps me out."

Phil chuckled. "For a bass player, creepy is good."

Maddie smiled. "You're right. She's in."

They spent another week or two collaborating with their musicians about what to play for the concert. Just before Christmas, they finished the preliminary planning for the concert, the invitations for which they decided to hand out after the holiday:

_Dex Martin cordially invites you to attend__The First Annual**  
Tipton Classic Pop Showcase**  
Featuring the best newly-discovered talent  
Performing hits by classic artists such as_**  
Evanescence  
Ashley Tisdale  
****Belinda Carlisle****  
Nelly Furtado  
****Jewel  
Avril Lavigne  
Alanis Morissette  
****Madonna  
Kelly Clarkson**_  
And Many More  
__On Saturday, the twenty-fourth day of March,__  
In the year twenty-one hundred and thirty-one  
__At nineteen hundred hours  
In the Grand Ballroom of the Tipton Hotel, Boston  
Coat and Tie Required_

"It seems like we're done," commented Maddie. "But my years in the hotel business tell me it's never that simple."

Phil sighed. "Tell me about it. At least we'll be getting a break."

Maddie jumped onto Phil's lap and hung her arms around his neck. "What'd you have in mind?" she said naughtily.

"Well, I have a standing offer from Mr. Martin for a space cruise aboard the _S.S. Tipton_. Since he and Pim are going on this year's Christmas Cruise, I thought it might also be a nice surprise for my parents if we swing by Luna and pick them up."

Maddie grabbed Phil by the head and kissed him long and hard.

"This is awesome, Phil," exclaimed Maddie. "I've been dying to meet your parents."

"Well, start packing then," said Phil. "We leave tomorrow."

**End of Chapter Nine**

_A/N: Short chapter, and not a great one. Brace yourselves, the next chapter's going to be bumpy ride._


	10. Hard Candy Christmas

_A/N: No, there won't be any encounters with space pirates or asteroids. But if you're real nice, I might just add a little adventure to the next chapter. _

_A/N: This chapter includes an homage to one of my favorite classic sci-fi films, _Silent Running.

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Ten

Phil and Maddie arrived on schedule and waited aboard Dex Martin's private shuttle. Dex and Pim arrived almost twenty minutes late.

"Sorry for the hold-up," apologized Dex. "My CFO needed me to look something over _right this bloody second_."

"Don't worry about it," said Maddie. "I'm sure the ship wouldn't leave without you."

Dex grinned. "Indeed. Rank hath its privileges."

The shuttle lifted off the roof of the Tipton corporate building. Once it had cleared traffic, it turned south and accelerated rapidly. Maddie watched from her window in wonder as the earth's surface gradually moved away until it gave way to a perpendicular horizon.

"Are we really in space?" Maddie asked with a certain incredulity.

"See for yourself," offered Dex. "Deactivate artificial gravity."

Upon Dex's order, anything not fastened down, including Maddie, began to float around the cabin. She amused herself for several minutes bouncing off the walls, floor, ceiling and windows, colliding with Phil a few times as she did so. After several minutes of child-like tomfoolery, the pilot brought them back to reality.

"Please take your seats," instructed the pilot. "We're on final approach."

Maddie watched with wonder as the cylindrical city of glass and metal that was the _S.S. Tipton _dominated the view from the window.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, finding the only words that seemed appropriate. "That thing is ginormous!"

"Ginormous?" asked Dex.

"Portmanteau of 'gigantic' and 'enormous,' sir," informed Phil.

Dex smiled and nodded. "Three and a half kilometers long by three quarters of a kilometer wide."

"The amount of thrust needed to move this girl must be insane," observed Maddie.

"Actually, without the use of AG fields, the _Tipton _is more or less stationary," informed Dex.

The shuttle slipped into a portal in the VIP dock, about half a klick aft on the starboard bow. The door opened, and the passengers walked out into a corridor beneath an artificial lake, with all kinds of aquatic life swimming above them. The walkway proceeded into what looked for all the world like a cave. They emerged from the cave on a wooded island in the middle of the artificial lake.

"This is beautiful!" exclaimed Maddie. "I never imagined you could build things like this on a ship."

"About fifty years after you disappeared, space-borne nature preserves like this one comprised most of what remained of the natural world," explained Phil.

"About ninety percent of earth's ecosystems have been restored, but space tourists became so accustomed to seeing flowers and trees and wildlife on their cruise ships that it's now almost unthinkable not to have them," added Dex.

"I'm certainly not complaining," said Maddie.

"Phil? Pim?" called out a familiar voice a moment later. The party turned to see Lloyd and Barb Diffy. The tall, middle-aged parents had gained a few gray hairs, but remained as healthy and robust as ever.

Phil and Pim came forward and hugged each of their parents in turn.

"And you two must be Maddie and Dex," observed Barb. "We've heard so much about you."

"Oh boy, now I'm scared," joked Dex. The whole group laughed.

"We'll be staying in my private suite," informed Dex. "Normally, I take the master bedroom, but for this trip, it belongs to you fine folks."

"That's mighty generous of you, sir," replied Lloyd.

"Please," he insisted. "Call me Dex."

"So what sort of holiday festivities are we in for?" asked Lloyd as the group settled into the suite.

"Oh, it's quite an extravaganza," answered Dex. "We'll have dances, concerts, our Christmas banquet. My favorite, though, is the tree-lighting ceremony. We have a twenty-meter Christmas tree on the island, and we randomly selected a group of about twenty guests to help decorate. We always give a free cruise to an underprivileged family...I believe this year's family is from the Ganymede colony...and the youngest child places the star on the tree."

"It all sounds wonderful," commented Barb. "So what do you do for a living, Keely?"

"Excuse me?" protested Maddie.

"I beg your pardon," apologized Barb. "You just remind me a bit of a girl Phil used to know."

"The girl from the 21st century?" asked Maddie.

"The same," confirmed Lloyd. "It's good that Phil's told you about that: It means we don't have to dance around it."

"Anyway, back to your original question," continued Maddie. "I'm trying to get a music career started. Phil and I are putting together a show for some record VIPs."

"Phil, didn't Keely want to a singer at some point?" yelled Lloyd from the bedroom as he continued to unpack.

Phil groaned under his breath. "She did at one point," answered Phil. "But she ended up as a reporter."

"Darn it," cursed Lloyd as he came out of the room. "I forgot to program my Hawaiian shirt into the Dress Me Hoop. Now what am I going to wear to the luau?"

"Just pick something up down in the Galleria," offered Dex. "I'll make sure they charge it to my account."

"Speaking of which," interjected Barb. "We have an appointment at the salon in fifteen. Girls, shall we?"

Barb bounced out of the room with Maddie on her left arm and Pim on her right.

"Dad, what was that all about?" asked Phil just after the girls had left.

"What was what about?"

"Dad, you've been comparing Maddie to Keely all afternoon," complained Phil.

"I'm sorry, son," replied Lloyd. "But you have to admit, they have a lot in common."

"They're both from the 21st century," noted Phil. "It's probably just a few superficial cultural similarities. Underneath that, they're two completely different people."

"I hope you're right, son," wished Lloyd.

"Come on, dad," said Phil, hoping to lighten the mood. "Let's go find the two loudest Hawaiian shirts this boat has for sale."

That evening, Lloyd and Phil arrived at aft beach. The palm trees swayed in what felt like a real breeze. They looked up at the transparent polymer ceiling, which was indistinguishable from a real tropical sky, save for one detail: In lieu of the moon, the dime-sized disc of Earth loomed above them.

"Looking sharp, Diffy," said Maddie with a mischievous grin. Maddie looked absolutely breathtaking with her hair pulled up and decorated flowers, and clad in a grass skirt and coconut bikini. Lloyd placed a hand under his son's chin and closed his mouth for him.

The evening started off slowly, with guests gradually making their way to the beach as they finished their roast pig. Phil and Maddie stood by and watched as Dex and Pim showed off their best moves. Suddenly, the song changed, and Maddie's ears perked up to the unmistakable beat of Rusted Root.

"Oh man, I love this song!" exclaimed Maddie.

"Shall we?" invited Phil, taking Maddie's hand and leading her into the dance. After nearly twenty-six years of marriage, it took only a wink and a nod from Lloyd to get Barb out onto the dance floor.

Phil and Maddie began to move just as the deep, resounding bass of the background vocals started to sing "On my way." They picked up speed as the flute began to play.

"Take it away, ladies," called Lloyd just after the first chorus. Maddie and Barb went completely insane moving to the sound of the flute solo. The men rejoined the dance for the second verse. Lloyd and Barb left Phil and Maddie to show off their moves for the second flute solo.

"Oh wow," gasped Maddie. "I think I need some more punch after that."

"You might want to go easy on that stuff," cautioned Lloyd as Maddie poured herself another glass.

"Please, I'm Boston Irish. I can hold my liquor," argued Maddie just before she downed an entire glass in one shot. "And this stuff, too."

Maddie and Phil returned the beach, and Phil could hardly keep up as Maddie's dance moves became increasingly wild and acrobatic. Unfortunately, the alcohol started to take effect, and in attempting a particularly daring dance move, she failed spectacularly to stick the landing, and landed on her buttocks.

"I think that's enough dancing for now," suggested Phil.

"I think you're right," said Maddie, getting words out between laughs. "But you have to admit, that was pretty awesome!"

"How's your date?" Phil asked his mom later that evening as they observed Lloyd and Maddie's rousing, and at times bizarre conversation.

"Three sheets to the wind," admitted Barb. "How about yours?"

Phil nodded in agreement. "I think if we attached electrodes to her feet, she could power the AG subsystems all by herself."

"So the Polish guy says, 'Peanut butter and jelly! Again! Goodbye cruel world!' and jumps off the building. The Italian says to the Mexican, 'Didn't you say he packs his own lunch?'" slurred Maddie. Both she and Lloyd burst out laughing.

"You tell the best ethnic jokes," complimented a severely-inebriated Lloyd.

"My dad had a million of 'em," reminisced Maddie. "Most of which were a little earthy, if you get my meaning."

"Hey Maddie," said Lloyd as Barb and Phil came over. "Sing that funny song again."

"London Tipton's really great, really great, really great, London Tipton's really great, and deserves the opposite of hate, which is love!" sang Maddie and Lloyd, out of sync and severely off-key.

"I think you two have had enough fun for one evening," admonished Barb.

"Are you kidding?" slurred Lloyd. "I'm ready to get back out on that dance floor!"

Lloyd staggered to his feet, then promptly passed out and did a face-plant in the sand.

"Medic!" yelled Maddie as she laughed.

Barb and Phil made their way back to their suite, with an unconscious Lloyd and a barely-conscious Maddie floating along behind them.

"The AG harnesses were a good idea," complimented Barb.

"Good morning," said Phil as he waited in the living room for Maddie. "Or good afternoon, as it were."

"Ack, not so loud!" complained Maddie. "And why's it so bright in here? Are we grazing the surface of the sun?"

"Computer, lights at twenty percent," commanded Phil.

"What time is it?" groaned Maddie.

"A little after 1300," answered Phil. "Your first hangover?"

"Second," corrected Maddie. "My Great Uncle Jerry dared me to a whiskey shots contest at his eightieth birthday party. He won."

"Take this," offered Phil as he dropped a fizzing tablet into a glass of water and handed it to Maddie. "The symptoms should go away in about twenty minutes. Just remember to take it again tonight and tomorrow morning, or they'll come back with a vengeance."

"Thanks," said Maddie as she downed the concoction. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you out there."

Phil sat beside Maddie on the sofa and put his arm around you. "Don't worry about it. You just get carried away sometimes. Great for baseball games, not so great for hard liquor."

Maddie smiled at Phil and kissed him. The emergence of Lloyd from his bedroom prevented the kiss from becoming a make-out session.

"Morning, Lloyd," greeted Maddie.

"Hi Keely," groaned a half-awake Lloyd. Maddie attributed Lloyd's error to the lingering effects of alcohol, and said nothing.

After the Christmas Eve banquet, the Diffys and Company proceeded to the main island, where they gathered in the VIP section in front of the tree. The tree had been decorated, save for the Piece de Resistance. A five-year-old boy, for whom a robotic exoskeleton facilitated movement, strapped on an AG unit and floated to the top of the tree, where he placed the star. The crowd applauded, and a moment later, the child pushed the plunger, causing the tree to light up, generating even more applause.

"Now, before we move on to cookies, hot cocoa, and Christmas carols," continued Dex Martin, the MC, "There is one event that's not scheduled in your programs. Would the Diffy family please join me on stage?"

The crowd parted, and the Diffys made their way to the front. As they ascended the stage, Dex motioned for Pim to come forward. He descended upon bended knee, and a valet handed him a small jewelry box.

"Pim Diffy," began Dex, "You are the love of my life, the woman I thought I'd never find. Will you be my wife?"

"Oh gosh, I feel like such a priss," beamed Pim. "Yes!"

Dex and Pim kissed, and the crowd cheered. Barb and Lloyd hugged their future son-in-law. Phil shook Dex's hand, only to be drawn in for a hug.

The caroling went on well into the night. Seeing that the rest of the family had no intention of ending the festivities, Phil and Maddie made their way back to the suite.

"Phil, is something wrong?" asked Maddie as she observed Phil sitting on the sofa, contemplating his navel.

"No, I'm fine," dismissed Phil.

Maddie took a seat beside him. "Phil, you're not fine. You haven't said five words to me all night. Is there something wrong between us?"

"It's just..." began Phil, who decided to deflect his true concerns with a lie. "I knew what Dex was planning. I felt kind of bummed that I didn't have a ring for you."

Maddie smiled. "Well, if that's your concern, you can rest easy. We've only been dating three months. I love you, but I think talking about marriage is a little premature."

"Good, I agree," said Phil. "And I love you, too."

With that, they kissed.

"When do you think your parents will be back?" asked Maddie.

"Not for at least another hour," said Phil with a naughty smile. He dove in for a kiss that left Maddie breathless. They explored one another's mouths for a time, then Maddie began to kiss his neck and up to his earlobe.

"Oh, Keely," moaned Phil.

Maddie jumped back almost a meter. "What did you just call me?" demanded Maddie.

"I said Maddie," lied Phil.

"No, I distinctly heard you say 'Keely.'"

"I'm sorry," apologized Phil. "It won't happen again."

"It shouldn't have happened the first time," scolded Maddie. "It's bad enough I have to endure it from your parents."

"Please forgive me," begged Phil. "I love you, Maddie."

"Do you?" questioned Maddie. "Or do you love Keely? I'm sorry, Phil, but I'm not going to pinch-hit for the girl you're really in love with."

"You're the girl I'm really in love with, Maddie," insisted Phil.

Tears began to run down Maddie's face. "I wish I could believe that. But until you've thought this through, I don't think it would do either of us any good to continue this."

"Is this the end," asked Phil, "Or do you just need a break from us?"

"Phil," explained Maddie. "I think what I'm saying is _you_ need a break from us. Do whatever you need to do to get over Keely. If you don't, it'll eat you up inside and torpedo any relationship you might have."

"So what now?" asked Phil.

"I'm disembarking when we get to Saturn," informed Maddie. "I'll catch a flight back to earth from there. I'll be in touch. After all, we still have a show to do."

"What about after that?"

"That's up to you," said Maddie as she left the suite.

**End of Chapter Ten**

_A/N: Yogi may have been a New York Yankee, but he was right: It ain't over 'til it's over! There's still a few twists and turns left. Stay tuned!_


	11. MASH Unit on the Edge of Forever

A/N: The chapter title is an homage to "The City on the Edge of Forever," a classic Star Trek episode that is, in part, the in

_A/N: The chapter title is an homage to "The City on the Edge of Forever," a classic _Star Trek _episode that is, in part, the inspiration for this chapter. Watch for a special guest appearance by two classic TV characters._

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Chapter Eleven

"I'll have you know," lectured Dex Martin, "That I came precariously close to firing you."

"Why didn't you?" Phil asked flatly.

"One, you're family. Two, Maddie asked me not to."

"Yeah," said Phil. "She would."

"Words can't begin to express my disappointment," continued Dex. "Even if Maddie doesn't work for me anymore, she'll always be a member of the Tipton family. I thought I could count on you to take care of her."

"You're right," admitted Phil. "I totally blew it."

"I'll say you did," added Pim. "Moaning Keely's name into her ear. What the hell where you thinking?"

"That was dad's fault," defended Phil. "He was the one who wouldn't stop talking about Keely."

"Don't hand me that shlank, Diffy," retorted Dex. "If you were really whole-hearted about Maddie, you would've made your folks understand that Maddie is her own woman. That didn't happen because _you _don't understand that."

Phil growled. Loathe as he was to admit it, Dex was right.

"Pim, would you excuse us?" requested Dex. Pim nodded and left the suite.

"All right, Diffy, here's the bottom line," instructed Dex. "I'm keeping you on board until the show's over. What happens after that depends on whether you can make things right with Maddie."

"Let me see if I have this straight," replied Phil. "You're threatening my job based on my relationship with Maddie?"

"I'm protecting my investment," argued Dex. "Maddie's emotional well-being is crucial to her success. If you can't make things right with her, I'm going to make _damn sure _you can't hurt her."

The _S.S. Tipton _returned to Earth a few days later. Upon his return, Phil resumed the remote collaboration sessions with the musicians and technicians involved in the concert.

"Keep up the good work, everybody," encouraged Phil at the end of one such session in February. "Especially you Maddie."

"Yeah, thanks Phil," she replied flatly.

"Hold up a minute, Maddie," requested Phil as everyone began to sign off.

Maddie sighed. "What is it, Phil?"

"I was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me tonight," offered Phil.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Phil," replied Maddie. "I'm not so sure things are going to work out between us."

"Just as friends," argued Phil. "We'll see where it goes from there."

"Alright," conceded Maddie. "Just one condition."

"Name it."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're over Keely."

Phil hung his head.

"I didn't think so," said Maddie. "I think we need to lay this thing to rest and keep things professional. At least for now."

"I understand," quivered Phil.

"I'm sorry, Phil," said Maddie as she logged off.

Phil thought about Maddie as he drove home. Yet, for all his effort, he couldn't help but see Keely's face superimposed on hers.

_Damn him for digging around in my subconscious, _cursed Phil.

"Check voice-mail," said Phil to his telecom implant, hoping for a distraction. A high-priority message from Pim came up first.

"Phil, meet me in Incubus Canyon at 0500. This is not a request," ordered Pim's voice.

"Incubus Canyon," repeated Phil to himself after he hung up. "Why's Pim dragging me all the way back to Pickford?"

Phil decided he didn't have time to debate with himself. He altered his course and headed west on L-90. After a grueling overnight drive, he found himself approaching the outskirts of Pickford, California.

As Phil flew overhead, he found that his hometown of almost two years had changed very little over the past century. The houses, the central business district, and the tomato farms remained in their historic state. Phil resisted the temptation to visit his old house and other landmarks by keeping his eye on the clock.

Phil parked his car and hiked the last mile down into Incubus Canyon. There, he found Pim waiting for him.

"I know whatever we're doing here isn't on the level," greeted Phil. "Let's just get on with it."

"We're here to get you some closure," informed Pim as she led Phil deeper into the canyon.

"I've been to the mausoleum dozens of times," admitted Phil. "I even got them to reset the simulation for me."

"No offense," replied Pim, "But you're not subversive enough to do this the right way. Actually, you're not subversive at all. So I called in a specialist."

"Oh no," exclaimed Phil. "You don't mean…"

As they reached the bottom of the canyon, Phil spied a heavily-armored sport utility vehicle. Next to the vehicle stood a short, stocky African-American fellow with a mischievous grin permanently displayed upon his face.

"Andy Baxley," growled Phil. "I can't say as how I'm happy to see your face again."

"Phil, Phil, Phil," said Andy, throwing his hands in the air. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Friend?" said Phil indignantly. "You have the nerve to call yourself my friend?"

"Well, if not a friend," Andy coolly replied, "Then someone who's doing you a favor."

"I'm not sure I want the kind of help you have to offer," replied Phil.

Upon passage of the Diffy Act, rather than renounce trans-temporal prank-pulling, he directed his energies to something far more sinister. Within a few years, he had become notorious as the go-to person for illegal time travel.

"Fine by me," said Andy. "But my fee is non-refundable, and I don't think your benefactor will be happy about that."

Phil cast a lethal stare at Pim. "Don't tell me Dex is paying for this."

Pim shook her head. "I can neither confirm nor deny my fiancé's involvement in this…operation."

"So you're taking me back to see Keely," surmised Phil. "What makes you think this will help?"

"Based on my observations over the past few months," explained Pim. "I don't think it's really hit you that she's gone."

"You want me to watch her die?"

"No," clarified Pim. "That would be wrong on so many levels. We're going back to 2069, just before she started her decline."

"You can explain on the way,' interrupted Andy. "We need to get going if we want to avoid detection."

"Right," agreed Pim.

"Okay, first off, I require all of my clients to be armed," instructed Andy as he handed Phil and Pim holsters with pistols.

"Are you nuts?" exclaimed Phil. "Killing someone will _completely _frack the timeline."

"Relax," assured Andy. "They're EM guns, stuck on the lowest setting. They're mostly for maintaining our cover."

Phil and Pim nodded as they donned their holsters.

"All aboard who's going aboard," announced Andy. The three of them entered the vehicle and fastened their safety restraints. Pim rode shotgun and assisted Andy as he went through the pre-flight checklist.

"Smoke 'em if you got 'em," said Andy with a grin as he lifted off the canyon floor and launched the vehicle into the time stream. Phil hung on for dear life as Andy piloted the time machine with ridiculous speed.

"Question," asked Phil.

"Yeah?" responded Andy.

"What's the idea of launching from Incubus Canyon?"

"It was an isolated area where there happened to be a spatial anomaly," explained Andy. "Certain types interfere with the sensors."

"Unfortunately, they also make for extremely choppy time stream navigation," added Pim. "Frack me! TEC has a bead on us."

"Initiating evasive maneuvers," informed Andy.

_North Atlantic_

_A.D. 1912_

"I'm flying!" exclaimed Rose DeWitt-Bukater with glee as she stood on the stem of the _Titanic_, with her arms spread and nothing but ocean ahead of her. Jack Dawson nearly ruined the moment with his tuneless singing. Fortunately, he failed to deflate Rose's good spirits. She turned her head and kissed him, just in time to miss the UFO streaking across the sky.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Phil as the flew overhead.

Andy nodded. "Just think, I could prevent history's most infamous disaster at sea just by dropped a flash grenade. Re-entering time stream in three, two, one…"

_Worms, Germany_

_A.D. 1521_

"Will you recant?" demanded Johann Eck for the last time.

"I cannot," stated Martin Luther. "And I will not. Here I stand. I can do no other."

Suddenly, the windows of the palace lit up from a bright orange light. Many of those gathered stated that this was a sign from God.

"Silence!" commanded Eck. "It's a trick of the lights, nothing more. We will proceed as mandated."

"So you said you actually met Martin Luther?" asked Phil.

"Oh, hell yes!" confirmed Andy. "That guy could really hold his liquor."

_Ouijongbu, South Korea_

_A.D. 1952_

"Ah, you must be the infamous Hawkeye Pierce," greeted a nurse enjoying some down-time in the Officers' Club of the 4077th MASH.

"You can't believe everything you hear," replied Hawkeye.

"Pity," said the nurse. "I was hoping I could."

Just then, an MP burst into the club.

"We're looking for a group of deserters," announced the MP. "A dark-haired fellow, a blonde woman, and a negro."

"That sounds like a really good opening for a really bad joke," retorted Hawkeye.

The MP got up in Hawkeye's face. "You're hiding something."

"Okay, you have me," exclaimed Hawkeye, throwing his hands in the air. "I've got a still over in the swamp. I'd offer you a drink, but you're on duty."

The MP walked out in a huff. Hawkeye observed the MP through a hole in the wall. He joined a fellow MP who was scanning the camp with an anachronistic device.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Jack Squat," replied his partner. "They must've doubled back and headed for the Norman Conquest."

"Frack it all to haze!" cursed the MP. "That means they could be anywhere by now!"

"Yeah, the chief's gonna be pissed."

The two MPs boarded their jeep and disappeared in an orange hue. Hawkeye made his eye to the mess tent, where his friend and colleague Captain B.J. Hunnicut stood guard.

"Thanks beej," greeted Hawkeye. "Coast is clear."

"You hear that, folks?" announced B.J. Pim, Phil, and Andy emerged from a huge tub of chocolate pudding.

"Thanks guys. I owe you," said Andy.

"Anything for the master," replied Hawkeye as he helped Pim out of the tub. "The way you made MacArthur give his speech with a brassiere and panties over his uniform was classic."

"So Igor's pudding actually blocks 22nd century scanning devices?" asked B.J.

Phil nodded. "We still haven't figured out why."

"Good to know it's good for something besides polishing boots," noted Hawkeye.

_Los Angeles_

_A.D. 2069_

Keely Gillingham heard a knock on the door of her condo. Concerned that someone had managed to bypass the security guard in the lobby, she peered cautiously out of her peep hole, then opened the door when she saw who it was.

"Phil!" exclaimed Keely as she embraced her old friend. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Neither did I," replied Phil. "Pim sort of shanghai'd me."

"Is she here?" asked Keely.

"She's around," answered Phil. "You can say hi later if you want."

Keely spent almost an hour relating her career, marriage, children, and other aspects of her life to Phil.

"I'd read about all of it," said Phil. "But it's good to hear it from you."

"And what about you?" asked Keely. "What has Phil Diffy been up to in the past...how long has it been for you?"

"Nine years," answered Phil. "I didn't really want to work for WizardCorp, so I went for an accelerated business degree program, and now I'm upper-level management for the Tipton Group."

"That's amazing, Phil," congratulated Keely. "Phil, I know you can get in a lot of trouble for coming to see me. Something tells me this isn't just about catching up with an old friend."

Phil nodded. "Keely, I've met someone. Someone really special."

"That's awesome! What's her name?"

"Maddie. Maddie Fitzpatrick. Oddly enough, she's from the 21st century, as well. She got trapped in a stasis field designed by a contemporary of hers. Now she's rich and pursuing a music career."

"I'm really happy for you, Phil."

Phil sighed. "Don't be. We broke up about two months ago."

"Oh my gosh! Why?"

"Because I couldn't think about her without seeing your face."

Keely took Phil by the shoulders, the way she had so many times before. "Listen to me, Phil. You're going to go back to the 22nd century, you're going to find this girl, and you're going to win her back."

"I'm not sure I can," argued Phil.

"I know you can," encouraged Keely. "I know you, Phil, and I know that if she ever loved you, she still does."

"How can you possible know that?"

Keely smiled warmly. "Because I never stopped loving you. And I'm not asking you to stop loving me. I'm just saying the place of honor in your heart belongs to Maddie, and you need to give it to her."

"How do I do that?" asked Phil.

Keely took Phil's hand. "Love her for who she is, not how she measures up to me. I had to do the same thing when I met my husband James."

"Thanks, Keely," said Phil, hugged Keely as he got up to leave. "I really needed this."

"It's what friends are for," answered Keely.

"Do you want me to send Pim up?" asked Phil.

"No, just tell her I said hello," declined Keely. "I think you've spent enough time lingering in the past."

Phil made his way to the lower recesses of the parking deck, where Andy and Pim waited with the time machine.

"There's something you might like to see," said Pim, showing Phil a display inside the vehicle.

"If we lay low for about six hours, there's a short conduit to Providence, Rhode Island in 2011."

"Why would I want to go there?" asked Phil.

"I thought I'd give you some options," answered Pim. "We could make our way up to Boston and let Maddie out of her stasis field. Losing three years would take some adjustment, but she could resume her old life."

"No," said Phil. "She wouldn't. She'd lose the peace of mind that all of her dreams for the humanity have come true. She'd eventually have to lose friends and family, just like she already has. She might not get the opportunities she has to make her own dream comes true."

"Phil, I know this sounds really freaky coming out of my galb," argued Pim. "But you might want to consider whether you're doing this for Maddie, or for yourself."

"Pim, I'm going to ask her to give me one more chance. If she says no, I'll leave her in peace. But we made a pact not to live in the past any longer. I'm done breaking that promise, and I'm not going to make her break it either." Phil looked over at Andy. "When can we head back to 2131?"

"Right now if you want," informed Andy.

"Good," said Phil. "Let's go."

The return trip proved to be remarkably free of police activity. They arrived in Incubus Canyon just a few minutes after they had left.

"Did we do any permanent damage?" asked Phil.

"Nope, everything's pretty much the way it was," reported Andy. "Many such journeys are possible. Let me be your gateway," he offered.

"Did you know," informed Pim as she remove a small hexagonal chip from her pistol and replaced it. "That the only difference between a police-issue EM gun and a military-grade thermion pulse blaster is a few tweaks on the distribution chip."

Andy threw his hands in the air as Pim charged the weapon and pointed it at him.

"Pim, this double-cross is dirty even for you," quivered Andy. Pim aimed pistol just to his left and blasted the vehicle. Electrical arcs encircled the time engine block for a moment before it exploded, blowing the hood off the vehicle.

"Let's get the hell out of here," said Phil, leading Pim away as Andy continued to stand in shock of the demise of his livelihood.

**End of Chapter Eleven**

_A/N: Stay tuned for the conclusion, next chapter!_


	12. The Final Curtain Call

_A/N: This is the longest fanfic I've written to date._

_A/N: I can't possibly get away with posting enough song lyrics to make this chapter work. You'll have to look them up yourselves._

_A/N: Major _Camp Rock _homage in this chapter._

**Maddie of the Future**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Final Chapter

On the evening of Saturday, 24 March 2131, distinguished guests from the record industry, as well as other assorted VIPs, filtered into the Grand Ballroom of the Boston Tipton Hotel. Phil checked with various technicians and hotel staff to make sure everything was in place.

"Phil," called Pim from behind him.

"Cripes, Pim," said as he turned about. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Nervous much?" teased Pim.

"If by nervous you mean my heart working its way up my throat and getting ready to shoot out the top of my head, then yes, I'm nervous."

"Have you talked to her yet?" asked Pim.

"I haven't had the chance," explained Phil. "I had no idea an event like this had so many details. I haven't slept in weeks!"

"Yeah, well I don't think things are going to get any less hectic for either of you," noted Pim. "So you'd better pin her down and say your peace."

"Diffy," interrupted Dex. "You've really outdone yourself this time! I have to admit, the holocamera crew was a bit of surprise, albeit a pleasant one."

"Damnedest thing I've ever seen, sir," explained Phil. "The five top pay-per-view providers started a bidding war weeks before I even put the broadcast rights on the market."

"Well done," complimented Dex. "After all, a good product sells itself."

"Phil," interrupted Maddie from behind them.

"I think we'll just leave you two alone," said Dex as he escorted Pim to their seats.

"You look amazing," commented Maddie on Phil's black pinstriped suit, white shirt, and black tie.

"Thanks," said Phil. "And you look...insane!"

"Considering I'm going for an 80s girl-punk look, I'll take that as a compliment."

Phil looked Maddie straight in the eye. "Maddie, there's something..."

The opening announcement interrupted them. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the First Annual Tipton Classic Pop Showcase..."

"What are you waiting for?" goaded Maddie. "Get out there!"

"...And now," continued the announcement, "Please welcome your host, Phil Diffy."

Phil ran out onto the stage, employing mannerisms similar to those of Conan O'Brien.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," greeted Phil. "Tonight, we're going to bring back the golden era of popular music. Pop music is a unique blend of music, showmanship, modern art, and just a little bit of commercialism for good measure. So, without further ado, let's introduce our musicians.

"On bass guitar, from Melbourne, Australia, please welcome Lydia Carrigan." A short, athletic young lady, clad in classic goth-punk style, came out onto the stage.

"On lead guitar, from Buenos Aires, Argentina, please welcome Jorge Palovich." A Latino, dressed in 80s hair-metal style, complete with a blond wig, came out onto the stage.

"¡Viva los Admirales!" cried Jorge, holding his hands high.

"Okay, sounds like somebody's in denial," commented Phil. The crowd laughed. "On keyboard, from Sendai, Japan, please welcome Hiro Yokohama." A young Japanese fellow, dressed to resemble Elton John, came out onto the stage.

"Also on keyboards, and playing an authentic 1938 Steinway grand piano, from Casablanca, Morocco, please welcome Jamal Fahed." A young middle-eastern fellow clad in a tuxedo took his place on the stage.

"And last, but certainly not least," announced Phil. "On lead vocals, from right here in Boston, please welcome, your Maddie Fitzpatrick! Take it away, Maddie!" With that, Phil made his exit from the stage.

"Are you ready to rock?" shouted Maddie. The crowd cheered in reply. Jorge began jamming on his guitar, and the drums and guitar followed suit.

_Song: "Hallelujah," by Paramore_.

The song ended, and the crowd had barely enough time to cheer before the band launched into the next one.

_Song: "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne_

"Thank you," responded Maddie to the applause from the last song. "You know, as much as we talk about the artists, but just as important are the songwriters. Perhaps the most prolific songwriter of the classic pop area was Diane Warren. For over forty years, she penned music for acts like Celine Dion, LeAnn Rimes, Whitney Houston, even Alice Cooper and Aerosmith. Here's one of her songs, originally performed by Belinda Carlisle."

_Song: "I Get Weak," by Belinda Carlisle._

Maddie and the band performed a few more girl rock numbers before Maddie turned the stage over to her fellow performer.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Maddie as Jorge selected the proper guitar for his next song. "Jorge Palovich."

As the applause began to die down, Jorge began the next song with a guitar riff, with drums, bass, and keyboard coming in close behind. Jorge sang lead vocals, with Maddie singing the female accompaniment.

_Song: "The Look" by Roxette_

After a few more songs by Jorge, Maddie took the microphone once again. "And now a song originally performed by Hannah Montana, an artist whose acquaintance I actually had the privilege of making."

"Ladies and gentleman," Maddie announced as Jamal began playing his piano. "Jamal Fahed."

_Song: "One in a Million," by Hannah Montana_

_Song: "Clocks" by Coldplay._

Phil Diffy watched the show on the monitors backstage. He couldn't believe he'd ever won the affection of such a beautiful, intelligent, passionate, spirited woman...and he cursed himself inwardly for being on the verge of losing her forever.

Maddie came backstage to let the rest of the band perform a Guns 'n' Roses and Bon Jovi set that she had been dead-set against from the beginning.

"Maddie, thank goodness," sighed Phil.

"This might be the last free minute I have for awhile," observed Maddie. "So if you've got something important to say, now's the time."

Phil didn't hesitate another moment. "Maddie, I love you."

"I love you, too, Phil," she replied. "That's not the issue."

"What I mean to say is, I love _you_, not somebody else like you. You," clarified Phil. "I've never met a woman who loved baseball as much as you, or was as much fun after a few drinks, or who could perform so many different vocal techniques without wrecking her voice, or looked so stunningly beautiful in the simplest of outfits, or cared so much about people she never met, or put the happiness of others first even when she had everything. Maddie, you're no pinch-hitter. You're a star player, and I want us to be a team again."

Maddie sighed. "I don't know, Phil. I'll have to think about it."

Phil placed a hand upon her shoulder. "That's all I ask."

"I have to go rest my voice for the finale," quivered Maddie. "We'll talk about this some more later, I promise."

A moment later, Dex Martin came backstage.

"How's it going with the VIPs?" asked Phil.

"Not great," admitted Dex. "They're saying the band smokes, but Maddie's missing something. They just can't put their finger on what."

Phil pondered for a moment. "I think I know what it is."

"Well, Diffy, if you've got a miracle up your sleeve, I suggest you pull it out right about now."

"You've got it, boss," replied Phil with a smile.

As soon as Dex was out of earshot, Phil dictated a message for display on the stage monitors. "Palovich, I've got the finale."

The music began to play, and Maddie came back on stage for the finale.

_Song: "This is Me," by Demi Lovato feat. Joe Jonas_

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding I want to be_

_This is me_

A brief guitar solo followed the second chorus. Then, to Maddie's great surprise, none other than Phil Diffy came out on stage singing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missed piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Maddie and Phil stood mere centimeters from one another as they sang the chorus in harmony, and then in counterpoint. As the song finished, only the activation of AG units prevented their microphones from falling to the floor as they dropped their microphones and kissed with abandon in front of the whole audience, whose standing ovation they noticed only after a moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Maddie. "Phil Diffy." Phil took a bow, then took Maddie's hand and took a bow with her.

"I do believe their calling for an encore," whispered Phil. The band took the cue and immediately launched into a suitable duet piece

_Song: "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now," by Starship_

A reception followed the concert, where Dex seated Phil, Maddie, and the rest of the musicians at the table of honor. He introduced them to an assortment of VIPs, including a few dignitaries.

"Ladies and gentleman," announced Dex. "May I introduce His Honor Federico Salinas, the MP from Argentina."

"I wish I had known you were in attendance at the game," said Salinas as he kissed Maddie's hand. "I would have liked to have greeted you personally."

"And His Honor Simon Oglethorpe, the MP from Massachusetts," continued Dex.

"You've done Boston proud," congratulated Oglethorpe as he shook Maddie's hand.

"Hey Dex," interrupted a bald, rotund, middle-aged man in an ill-fitting tux. "What are you doing hanging out with these stiffs?" The statesmen bowed politely and excused themselves.

"Charming as usual, Aaron," greeted Dex, shaking his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Aaron Rubinoff, president of Arrowhead Records."

"Could I have a word with these two young folks?" asked Rubinoff. Dex nodded, and Phil and Maddie went off to the side to speak with him.

"Enough pleasantries," said Rubinoff. "Let's get down to business. My competitors all have deals for your bandmates. They can have 'em. For you two, I'm prepared to make an offer that'll leave my competitors quivering in their boots."

"Both of us?" asked Phil.

"Yeah, absolutely. We all thought Maddie here was missing something. That something is you, Diffy. You're both okay by yourselves, but together, you've got magic!"

"I'm not sure about this," doubted Phil. "I've never thought of myself as a musician."

"I don't know how to put this to you Diffy, so I'll tell you straight up," interrupted an eavesdropping Dex Martin. "You're taking this deal."

"I beg your pardon, sir."

"Diffy, it's obvious that the hotel racket isn't your true calling," continued Dex. "Besides, there's no place in my organization for anyone idiotic enough to turn down an offer this sweet."

Phil shrugged. "I guess I can't argue with that," said Phil, shaking Rubinoff's hand. "You, sir, have yourself a deal."

Having accomplished their goal, Phil and Maddie found their way out to the patio. For the first time since her arrival in that century, Maddie simple stood and watched the cars fly by.

"Nice place you got here, Diffy," teased Maddie.

Phil put an arm around her and drew her close. "Actually, it was pretty dull before you came along."

"Excuse me," said Maddie with mock indignation. "What's with the PDA? Did I say we were back together?"

"Well, no," admitted Phil. "But if we're going to be a famous pop duo, it might not be a bad idea. Otherwise, you could end up dating some coke-sniffing pretty-boy, and I could end up dating some gold-digger with a boob-job that cost more than my condo."

Maddie laughed. "Do celebrities still behave that way?"

"Actually, they don't," answered Phil. "Off-stage, they're just ordinary people. I'll fit in just fine, but it might be hard for someone as incredible as you."

Maddie smiled. "You've been a good coach so far. Why should I doubt you now?"

Phil turned and looked Maddie in the eye. "I promise I'll never give you a reason to doubt me again."

"I'm sorry I ever did."

Phil and Maddie stood and held each other until the festivities had ended, and the hotel staff had to kick them out to clean the place.

_Three months later..._

Phil and Maddie waited with a crowd of other VIPs aboard the newly-refitted _S.S. Tipton. _Two _Mandella-_class cruisers, the _T.U.S. De Gaulle _and the _T.U.S. Zapata _came alongside to escort them. As they did, alarms sounded.

"Attention all hands," announced the captain. "Prepare for hyperspace jump."

The three ships disappeared in an effect that looked to the outside observer like the fabric of space rippling like a mill pond, destination: Fort Cochran, distance: 820 light years.

"You know," said Phil. "We'll be performing for the troops in the first ever off-world concert, and we still don't have a name for our act."

"Yeah," agreed Maddie. "I've tossed around a few names, but nothing I've come up with so far sounds right."

"I was thinking something simple, like maybe..." Phil produced a small jewelry box from his pocket. "The Diffys?"

Maddie wrinkled her nose. "The name stinks, and the answer is yes." With that, she kissed her new fiancé.

"This is all so incredible," said Maddie with childlike wonder.

"Yeah, the first ever hyperspace-capable passenger vessel," added Phil. "It's pretty awesome."

"It's so beautiful," exclaimed Maddie, observing hyperspace, which gave the appearance of a pink-hued sky, blanketed by wispy clouds.

"You know," said Phil, "Those look like clouds, but they're really..."

"Clusters of photons," supplied Maddie. "They're the only particle of any kind indigenous to hyperspace, so they have nothing to gravitate toward."

"Except each other," added Phil. With that, they engaged in a deep, passionate kiss, one of many to be experienced on this historic journey.

_I spent half my life on bended knee_

_Begging somebody to change_

_And the other half praying to God that they never would_

_And all it got me was twice as lost_

_When it all turned out the same_

_All that begging finally did somebody good_

_I used to dream all night_

_Of the day that was gone_

_But come the morning light_

_Forever from now on_

_Gonna do my dreaming_

_With my eyes wide open_

_I'll do my looking back_

_With my eyes Closed_

_We can do some living_

_Or spend our whole life hoping_

_But in the end we're left with_

_The one we chose_

_So I'll do my dreaming..._

_With my eyes wide open_

_-Dreaming With My Eyes Open_

As performed by Clay Walker

**The End**

_A/N: Thanks for reading, everybody! _


End file.
